Como seguir mi corazón
by Jakke'91
Summary: Charlie no estaba esperando la llamada, pero no es exactamente una sorpresa escuchar de Dean. "¿Cas? ¿Quieres que encuentre a Cas?"
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se trata de una traducción de "How Still my heart" de Cadignan.

Esta historia está ambientada tras el final de la octava temporada.

Capítulo 1

"¿Podrías, eh… podrías encontrar a alguien?"

Dean apenas sonaba como él mismo. Su voz es un bajo raspeo en el teléfono. No saludó de ninguna forma, no dijo hola, no la llamó "su majestad". Pero Charlie supo que era él todo el tiempo. Podía imaginárselo de pie en el bunker, manteniendo el teléfono en su oreja, pasando su otra mano por su nuca.

Ella no había estado esperando por la llamada, pero no es exactamente una sorpresa escuchar de Dean. Vio esa "lluvia de meteoritos," la que la NOAA no había predicho, al igual que nadie más. Buscó sobre ello, pero no encontró mucho - una subida en la tasa de nacimiento, pero eso parecía más coincidencia que otra cosa. Pero de nuevo, ¿cuándo algo había sido simplemente coincidencia?

Tiene la sensación de que no es el momento de bromear con Dean, así que todo lo que dice es, "Si, probablemente."

"Él puede estar –él puede hacerse llamar Jimmy Novak, o Emmanuel. Él -,"

"¿Cas? ¿Quieres que encuentre a Cas?"

Dean se queda callado por un momento. Quizás había olvidado que ella leyó todos los libros de Carver Edlund, incluso los que no se publicaron. Charlie le oye tragar antes de hablar, "Si."

"¿Estás bien?"

"No. La verdad es que no."

Claramente no vienen más explicaciones. Así que de vuelta a los negocios. "¿Tienes alguna foto de él?"

Dean no dice nada, pero un momento después su teléfono vibra. Es una copia de una foto pequeña, una foto de una cara, probablemente de alguno de los proyectos fraudulentos de los Winchester. El hombre tiene el pelo oscuro, ojos azules, cansado. No parece un ángel. Una de las esquinas de la foto está ligeramente arrugada, como si hubiera sido arrugada y entonces aplanada de nuevo, restaurada. Charlie se pregunta si Dean ha tenido esa foto consigo, metida en su cartera como un icono secreto.

"Bien," dice. "Esto ayudará."

Dean está callado de nuevo.

"¿Nece…necesitas algo más?" _¿Cómo alguien con quien hablar?_

"Sólo encuéntralo," dice y cuelga.

A Castiel le toma días saber su ubicación. Esa primera noche, las estrellas no ayudaban, eclipsadas por los ángeles. El recuerdo de la noche –después de ese doloroso momento brillante – es una oscura mancha en su memoria. Una nueva experiencia, y no una agradable. Él despertó en el bosque, adolorido en formas que no comprendía, y entonces caminó.

Se durmió la segunda noche, demasiado exhausto para esperar a que las estrellas aparecieran. Las señales verdes y blancas de la carretera están en inglés –Castiel está aliviado, por un momento, de no haber perdido la capacidad de leer junto con algo más –y el clima es templado. Lo más probable es que esté en Estados Unidos. Es lo suficientemente cálido como para no congelarse mientras duerme en un pasto, pero no lo suficientemente cálido para que sea confortable dormir en un pasto.

Ser humano es cualquier cosa menos confortable. Recuerda la primera vez, claro, esa larga y lenta descendencia antes del Apocalipsis que se evitó, pero esto es diferente. La incomodidad tiene que ver con el frío, y el calor, y la quemazón de ser humano, pero también tiene que ver con algo más profundo, algo vulnerable, y temible, y violado. Castiel no quiere pensar en ello, así que cuando despierta con hierba en las mejillas al tercer día, simplemente se levanta y continúa andando. Sus piernas duelen.

No tiene que esperar por las estrellas esa noche. Sigue la carretera hasta que descubre la ciudad de East Lansing, Michigan. Saca el último billete de dólar arrugado que tiene de su bolsillo y se gasta noventa y nueve centavos en un café en Biggerson's. se sienta en una mesa junto a la ventada y mira hacia su taza, intentando no contemplar el resto de su vida.

Hay un resto de su vida ahora. Un resto de su vida con final.

De todas sus nuevas limitaciones, esa es la única que se siente consoladora.

"Hablando de coincidencias," alguien ice.

Castiel alza la cabeza y se encuentra con una joven pelirroja parada junto a su mesa. Tiene una tablet y por alguna razón sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"Debe ser el destino," concluye ella.

"No," dice Castiel. "Ella me odia."

No es una broma pero la mujer ríe de todas formas. "Hola Cas," dice. "Soy Charlie."

El nombre es familiar, quizás de alguna plegaria de Dean. Esos recuerdos son distantes. Castiel supone que se desvanecerán. La memoria es efímera, poco fiable. ¿Cómo pueden los humanos vivir así?

Charlie le toca el hombro, e incluso a través de su abrigo, el peso y el calor de la mano lo atraviesa. Nadie le había tocado desde que le había robado la gracia, desde que estaba atrapado en ese cuerpo para siempre. Por un atontado momento, se pregunta si está sintiendo atracción sexual. Pero no siente nada más cuando mira la cara de Charlie, y su toque no parece sexual. Es simple contacto, Charlie está siendo amable.

Castiel mira su mano y esta se aparta de su hombro. La ausencia de su toque le hace sentir solo, y entonces se siente absurdo y avergonzado.

No lo sabía, pero aparentemente a la suma de comida, dormir, y aire, los humanos necesitan contacto. Es algo aterrador, la necesidad.

Charlie se sienta frente a él, sin invitación. "¿Éstas bien?"

Hace dos noches, Castiel perdió su gracia y vio a su familia caer en picado del cielo. Está más cercano a todo lo malo que a estar bien. Pero considera el presente, el tangible y soluble, y simplemente dice, "tengo hambre."

"Puedo arreglar eso," dice Charlie. Mira alrededor del restaurante. "Pero quizás, ¿no aquí? Estos sitios me asustan un poco, desde los Leviatanes, ¿sabes? No estamos muy lejos de mi casa –en serio, gracias por ser tan conveniente. Cuando Dean me pidió que te buscara, asumí que me tomaría al menos unas semanas. Pero aquí estás, ¡justo frente a mis narices! De todas formas, no soy una gran cocinera, pero puedo apañarme con unos huevos y tostadas, si eso está bien para ti."

"¿Dean te pidió que me buscaras?"

Charlie rodó los ojos. Primero, Castiel piensa que su interrupción había sido ruda, pero entonces nota que ella está sonriendo. Es algo más entonces: afecto, quizás, o alguna broma privada. No sabe cual es el chiste.

Ella esperaba claramente alguna respuesta similarmente divertida por su parte, porque cuando él no hace nada, su expresión cambia completamente. Sus ojos giran y parpadea. "Vosotros… tuvisteis una pelea o algo?"

Castiel reflexiona de sus últimos encuentros con Dean. "Podrías decir eso."

"Ok," dice Charlie lentamente. "Yo…yeah, no me voy a meter en eso. Salgamos de aquí. Puedes contarme todo lo de esa extraña caída de meteoritos mientras conduzco."

El coche de Charlie es pequeño y silencioso, nada que ver con el Impala. Su apartamento es pequeño también, pero está limpio. Ella le señala que se siente en la mesa de la cocina mientras saca los huevos y la leche de la nevera. Es acogedor. Se quita su chaqueta y la cuelga del respaldo de la silla.

"Y eso," termina, toda la larga historia fuera. Sus manos están en su regazo, inútiles. "Eso es todo. Le fallé al Cielo. De nuevo."

Charlie se gira y cruza la cocina en un aso. Tira de la adyacente silla y se sienta a través de la equina donde está él, casi lo suficientemente cerca como para que Dean lo considerara invasión del espacio personal. Charlie coge una de sus manos entre las de ella, tocándolo nuevamente. Se pregunta por qué, pero no lo cuestiona. El contacto se siente bien.

Charlie le está mirando, curioseando en su cara como si intentara ver que hay debajo de la fachada_. No hay nada_, quiere decirle. _Esto soy yo ahora_. "Cas." Dice. "No es tu culpa." Él abre la boca y ella le silencia con una sacudida de cabeza. "Pasaste el último año siendo manipulado por gente más poderosa que tú. Sé que es difícil no culparse cuando cosas malas le pasan a tu familia," Charlie se detiene, traga, "Lo sé, de verdad. Pero incluso si fue tu culpa –y no lo es, te lo prometo – está bien, porque vamos a ir a Kansas mañana y encontrarnos con Sam y Dean, y entonces vosotros lo arreglaréis como siempre hacéis."

"No sé si podremos esta vez," dice.

Ella aún mantiene su mano. "Yo lo sé," dice, y Castiel se pregunta como puede sonar tan segura. Suelta su mano y se levanta, de vuelta a la cocina y empieza a romper huevos en un bol. "Y algo que puede que no sepas sobre ser humano es que el desayuno y, uh, sin ofender, pero una ducha caliente y quizás algo de ropa nueva, pueden hacerte sentir mucho mejor."

Charlie tiene razón sobre el desayuno y la ducha, así que es razonable que también la tenga sobre la ropa nueva. Pero aun así Castiel vacila en la entrada de la tienda. Él nunca ha estado en un centro comercial antes. Es brillante y ruidoso.

"No tengo dinero."

"Va por mi cuenta, Cas," dice Charlie. "Considéralo un pago por salvar el mundo todas esas veces, o lo que sea. Además, no voy a conducir once horas a tu lado si tu ropa huele así."

Él le frunce el ceño, pero su sonrisa no titubea.

"Ahora, ¿tienes alguna opinión sobre vestimenta o esto va a ser como la escena del cambio de look en una comedia romántica? Quiero decir, sé que no soy un símbolo de estilo." Charlie señala a su camiseta, que está adornada con muchos emblemas y las palabras _lo mismo decimos todos_, "pero tú no eres un patito feo tampoco."

"Yo -¿qué?" él no entiende, pero decide que le gusta Charlie de todas formas.

"Vamos," dice, y entra a la tienda. Castiel la sigue. Intenta imaginarse a Dean comprando en esta tienda, pero es difícil, hasta que ve los trajes y las corbatas en la parte de atrás, todo de nueva línea y afilado corte. Dean sólo se viste así en las cacerías, pero las últimas veces que cazaron juntos, Castiel observó pequeños cambios en lo que Dean vestía: nuevos patrones, más colores. Se pregunta si Dean disfruta al vestirse.

Charlie no está interesada en los trajes. Coge varios pantalones. "No sé que talla llevas, así que vamos a tener que figurárnosla." Dice. Coge un par de camisetas y las coloca sobre la pila de pantalones. "Probablemente tengas una M, imagino." Más prendas de ropa acaban en sus manos, y él está ahogado por las opciones cuando llegan a los probadores del final de la tienda. Charlie se sienta en un banco y se indica que entre en el probador por su cuenta. "Sal cuando estés listo," le dice.

Castiel se quita la ropa en el probador. Ha estado habitando este recipiente por años, con y sin su ocupante original, pero ahora esos desnudos pies y pantorrillas son sus desnudos pies y pantorrillas. Ha estado desnudo antes, pero no lo recuerda muy bien. Había abejas, una vez, cree. Aún puede oír el grito escandalizado de Dean. Dean no es un aficionado de las abejas, los sentimientos de Dean hacia Castiel son más difíciles de discernir.

Castiel dirige su cuerpo hacia la pila de ropa que se supone que se tiene que probar e intenta no pensar en Dean. No tiene el mismo control sobre sus reacciones que tenía antes, ahora que está atrapado en este torbellino de hormonas, y urgencias, y necesidades. Tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello en algún momento –un pensamiento que lo llena de temor.

"¿Cas? ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?"

Se pone una camiseta y un pantalón y abre la puerta del probador.

"Vamos a tener que trabajar con tu desenfrenada presencia," Charlie le dice. Se estira hacia su cuello y él se mantiene inmóvil, inseguro de sus intenciones. Siente sus dedos meterse bajo el cuello de su blusa. "Etiqueta," explica. Él asiente, alejando el recuerdo de Dean arreglando su corbata. "Parece que está te va bien. ¿Estás cómodo?"

_No_, casi dice. Pero no es la ropa lo que no encaja.

Cuando él no dijo nada, Charlie le miro y dijo, "Cas," como si eso tuviera que significar algo. Entonces dijo "ven aquí," lo cual no tenía sentido, pues ella fue la que se movió. Entonces sus brazos estaban alrededor de él y su mejilla estaba presionada contra su pecho y él estaba mirando abajo a su cabeza, lentamente, alzó sus brazos y los pasó por su espalda.

Abrazar daba más confort del que esperaba, y se entristeció un poco cuando Charlie se alejó.

"Pruébate el resto y luego iremos a hacer algo divertido, ¿vale?"

Castiel se probó el resto de las prendas. Es consciente de que los humanos usan la ropa para señalar cosas sobre sí mismos –riqueza, clase, género, intereses particulares –pero no sabe realmente como funciona, o que podría expresar si supiera como expresar cosas, por lo que aceptó las cosas que Charlie eligió sin protestar. Dejó atrás la ropa que no le servía y Charlie pagó por el resto. Parecía demasiado dinero, pero ella ignoró sus comentarios.

Es tarde cuando ellos terminan. Castiel se preocupa por un momento de que Charlie le pregunté sobre lo que considera divertido, y él tenga que confesar que no tiene ni idea. Ha tenido algunos momentos de diversión, pero siempre parecían pasar por accidente, y siempre con Dean. Castiel no sabe como divertirse por su cuenta.

Pero Charlie no le pregunta nada. Ella conduce hasta un cine y compra dos entradas y un cuno de palomitas. La película no tiene nada que ver con la vieja película de carrete de exorcismos de demonios que vio con Sam y Dean en el bunker. Es más agradable, pese a que Castiel duda que los humanos hayan creado nunca tecnología que les permita teletransportarse. No está seguro sobre los viajes espaciales más rápidos que la luz. Castiel se lo menciona a Charlie en el cine y ella le sisea "¡Suspende el escepticismo, Cas!"

Aparentemente no es aceptable hablar en los cines. Afortunadamente, durante un tiempo él no quiere hacerlo. Se olvida de si mismo completamente en favor de concentrarse en la historia: esa falsa gente resolviendo falsos problemas en un futuro que no existe. Pero _se siente_ real. La película tiene un increíble poder, dibujando risas y suspiros y una aplauso de la audiencia. Castiel se encoge una o dos veces. Incluso derrama lágrimas cuando uno de los personajes principales aparentemente muere.

Es un shock cuando los créditos aparecen y Castiel se da cuenta de que han pasado más de dos horas. Esto es lo bueno de olvidar, entonces: los humanos pueden escapar de sí mismos. Y sienten cosas tan profundas –simpatía, humor, júbilo, tristeza –incluso por gente que realmente no existe.

Por primera vez, se le ocurre a Castiel que mientras que ha perdido sus poderes, puede que haya ganado algo mejor.

Ellos cenan en la cocina de Charlie después del cine, y entonces terminan en el sillón de su salón. Castiel está a mitad de su segunda cerveza, y Charlie está cerca de acabar con su tercera. Se pregunta perezosamente si la está haciendo sentir nerviosa, pero es difícil de decir. Aunque el ritmo de su conversación disminuye marginalmente con su cerveza.

"Tío, debe ser tan extraño," dice, y no le está mirando, sino mirando a algo en la distancia. Ella gesticula con su botella de cerveza, un vago movimiento circulas. "No tener un cuerpo –al menos, como, un cuerpo humano –y entonces tener uno."

Ella hipa. "Oh, mierda, ¿eso fue insensible?"

Él supone que si, pero meramente sacude la cabeza.

"Pero al menos quizás habrá algunos… placeres de la carne, ahora, o lo que sea, ¿no? ¿orgasmos revestidos de plata?"

Casiel está sorprendido por la pregunta. Mira a Charlie, pero ella es inmune a ello.

"Oye, he leído esos libros," dice Charlie.

Por un momento, Castiel no está seguro de a qué se refiere. Entonces le viene. "¿El evangelio de los Winchester?"

"Si es así como quieres llamarlos," dice Charlie. "menos evangélico, más pegajosa acción-aventura –quiero decir, hasta que me di cuenta de que era real, era eso."

Charlie le está diciendo que es consciente de la historia completa de los Winchester, lo que pone esta conversación en un contexto diferente de algún modo. "No deseo visitar ningún otro burdel, si es lo que estás preguntando," dice.

Charlie ríe y sacude la cabeza. "No," dice. "Casi, pero no. Guau, que lío."

"¿El burdel? No lo disfruté, pero Dean lo encontró entretenido."

"Apuesto a que sí," dice Charlie, y no parece dirigirse a él. "De todos modos, estaba diciendo que probablemente parece un paso hacia atrás, pero de vez en cuando ser humano está bien. Descubrimos el café, y Star Trek, y los vibradores."

"¿Qué-," y entonces e lo piensa mejor y se detiene. Hay una pregunta más importante que hacer. "¿Crees que el sexo es lo mejor sobre ser humano?"

Ella le palmea un hombro y eso le recuerda a Dean. "Hablas como un virgen, Cas." Pero entonces luce más seria. "Quiero decir, no voy a mentir, el sexo es genial, pero no es lo único que hay. Hay, ya sabes, la conexión con otras personas, preocuparte por ellos, formar vínculos, amistad, amor, todo eso. Esa es la parte buena."

"Los ángeles también son capaces de ello."

"Mmhmmm." Charlie no suena convencida, pero Castiel no desea convencerla. Sospecha que ella está hablando de algo más exclusivo, algo que no podría discutir. "De todos modos," dice, "parece que tú te las has apañado con todo este abrupto cambio de especie bastante bien, considerándolo todo. No es que tenga otras referencias para comparar. Pero aún así."

Castiel no está seguro de estar manejándolo bien. Está bastante convencido de que sin la intervención de Charlie sería un vagabundo. Tiene un extraño sentimiento de ser precariamente contenido, como si siempre estuviera al borde de algo –cayendo aparte, quizás – pero quizás eso es lo que se siente al estar atado por ligamentos, y piel y huesos. Se toma el último sorbo de su cerveza. Después de un momento, dice, "Gracias, por tu ayuda."

Charlie se encoge de hombros. "Haría mucha cosas por Dean," dice. "Y tu pareces estar bien." Le sonríe. "Bueno, me encantaría quedarme despierta y hablar pero tenemos que levantarnos y conducir durante once horas mañana, y no hay nada sino campo entre aquí y Kansas, así que será mejor que no esté medio dormida."

Aunque el sofá cama de Charlie es mucho más cómodo que el pasto, a Castiel le toma mucho tiempo caer dormido.

"Así que, ¿estás listo? ¿La increíble aventura de Cas y Charlie?"

Castiel no sabe como Charlie se las arregla para estar tan feliz y compuesta. Hoy lleva una camiseta que dice _¿Has intentado apagarlo y encenderlo de nuevo? _y él la mira sin comprender. Odia levantarse casi tanto como odia la necesidad de dormir en primer lugar. Se sienta y apoya contra el respaldo del sofá, entonces parpadea y acepta la taza de café que Charlie le ofrece. Es rico y oscuro, más aromático y sabroso que el café de Biggerson's. después de un momento, se da cuenta de que Charlie le había hecho una pregunta. "No lo sé." Contesta.

"Oh, venga. Cosas extrañas se han puesto en marcha en el círculo K. será divertido."

Él roda los ojos. No hay suficiente café en el mundo para ello. "NO -,"

"Entiendo esa referencia," finaliza Charlie. "Lo sé. Supongo que vosotros estabais muy ocupados destruyendo y/o salvando el mundo los últimos años, pero de verdad, Sam y Dean no te han enseñado nada. Espero que estén avergonzados."

"Esa película de ayer puso luz en algún comentario que hizo Dean alguna vez," dice Castiel. Cuando Charlie alza una ceja, Castiel explica. "No directamente a mí, pero yo… le escuché comparar los ángeles a los Vulcanos, una vez."

Charlie asiente. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero en su lugar sonríe.

"No se suponía que fuera un halago," dice Castiel. "Pero el Vulcano de la película de ayer… él era…" heroico. Admirable. Castiel no es nada de eso. Espera que Charlie termine su abandonada frase, pero no lo hace.

"Lo siento, Cas," dice. "Siguiendo la Prima Directiva en este caso. No interferencias."

Él frunce ante esto. "¿Te refieres a la regla que rompen en la película? ¿La de no revelar viajes estelares a las culturas que no los han descubierto todavía? Eso… no es aplicable." Incluso cuando entendía la referencia, no entendía la referencia. Los humanos son agotadores.

Charlie ríe ante su expresión. "¿Estás preparado para este viaje si o no?"

Castiel se pone unos pantalones y una camiseta y dobla sus otras prendas colocándolas en la bolsa del día anterior. La suma de todas sus posesiones no pesa más que unos pocos gramos, y aún así parece pesado. Aparte de una espada de ángel, nunca ha tenido nada propio antes. No le tomó mucho a Charlie empacar, y pronto estaban en el coche.

Ella pone algo entre sus mano después de sentarle. Es blanco y rectangular y lo reconoce como algo que Sam tenía. "Es muy tentador decir 'el conductor elige la música, así que cierra tu bocaza'," dice Charlie. Castiel ni se molesta en suspirar. "pero primero, no es verdad –en serio, siéntete libre de abrir tu bocaza cuando quieras, es un largo camino –y dos, voy a intentar mantener las referencias, sólo por ti. Sobre todo desde que la primera es menos filosófica y más…textual, supongo. Dios, esto es raro. Nunca debí haber leído esos libros." Castiel ignora su parloteo y ella le enseña como mover el dedo por la pantalla de su iPod para elegir canciones. "A por ello."

Castiel se entretiene seleccionando música más o menos al azar mientras acortan camino a través de suburbios y pastos. Eventualmente, todo el paisaje pasa a ser caminos de campos verdes dotados de algún granero ocasional, lo que Charlie le explica que es el crecimiento industrial que le mencionó la pasada noche. "Quiero decir, algunos de estos campos son de soja, pero de igual forma, sigue siendo un camino aburrido."

Condujo por horas. Dejaron atrás Michigan, Indiana e Illinois, esquivando la extensión de Chicago y entonces girando al sur hacía más campo de maíz. Los campos eran ocasionalmente interrumpidos por una serie de señales blancas, cada una contenedora de una línea de un rítmico poema sobre la posesión de armas ("Cuando el control de armas / nos haya golpeado/ los criminales se adueñarán / de nuestras calles"), y muchos, muchos carteles, la mayoría anunciando comida y coches, pero otros con algunas precauciones siniestras. Castiel no podía discutir con el gigante testo blanco sobre negro que decía "El Infierno es Real", aunque no estaba seguro de que se suponía que debía hacer ante ello.

Más interesante que la vista de las ventanas era la gran variedad de música en el iPod de Charlie. Su lista de reproducción estaba completamente llena de inescrutables combinaciones de caracteres como ":D" y ":(" y ":)". Le gustaban los dos puntos y el paréntesis final mucho más. No era demasiado ruidoso, ni rápido, ni deprimente.

Algo que seleccionó hizo a Charlie bajar la cabeza y soltar una carcajada. "Joder," dice. "tienes una infalible forma de encontrar cada cosa vergonzosa que hay ahí dentro. Como todo lo de Carly Rae Jepsen y 'Wake me up Before you Go Go'. Respeto eso. Es como una extraña forma de adivinación, sólo que en ves de predecir el futuro o encontrar agua o algo de eso, tú encuentras las cosas vergonzosas en las colecciones de música de la gente. En verdad soy muy guay, ¿sabes?, tengo buen gusto."

"¿Qué hay de embarazoso en esta canción?" es un género que Charlie le identificó antes como música folclórica.

"Oh, nada, realmente," dice Charlie. " Sólo me gusta pretender que soy una de esas lesbianas guays que escuchan a Robyn –quiero decir, soy una de esas lesbianas guays que escucha a Robyn. Pero también resulta que soy secretamente sensiblera, y como sea, ¿Dónde están las lesbianas que no tienen a las Indigo Girls en su iPod? Y quizás tenía un Ani DiFranco cuando era adolescente. Quizás aún lo hago. ¿A quién le importa?"

"Nada de eso significa nada para mi."

"Simplemente… no se lo digas a Dean."

Castiel escucha la canción más intensamente que antes. Todas las otras canciones que Charlie mencionó como potencialmente embarazosas tienen el mismo alegre, feliz perfil. Ninguna tiene letras complicadas. Esta, por otro lado, es más filosófica canción sobre estar satisfecho sin conocer respuestas. Tenía muy poco sentido el sentirse avergonzado por que te guste o no un tipo de música particular. Debe ser que la música es como la ropa, entonces: una de las muchas formas en que la gente expresa su individualidad y señala a los demás como se valúan y encajan en el mundo. Todo es el resultado de muchas elecciones. Castiel se siente cansado al pensar en ello. "¿Estás realmente avergonzada por esto? Puedo cambiarlo."

"Na," dice Charlie. "Estaba bromeando. No estoy realmente avergonzada por nada de eso. La vida es demasiado corta para avergonzarse por cosas como esa. LARPe diem o lo que sea."

Él mira hacia el pequeño espacio frente a su asiento y Charlie tuvo la gracia de parecer un poco avergonzada.

"Ok, pero esta es fácil de explicar," dice. "LARPing* es esto que…"

La explicación continua todo el camino hasta que paran para comer, donde cogen hamburguesas y papas fritas en algún lugar de Illinois. Mientras vuelven al coche, Charlie se para, "Ey, estoy cansada de conducir. ¿Quieres probar?"

Lo considera y se sorprende de descubrir que realmente quiere. Aún así, duda. "No sé como."

"Es fácil."

"Esto parece una mala idea."

"Eh, estamos rompiendo una ley o dos. Si un ángel caído conduce un coche en un campo de maíz y ningún poli lo pilla, ¿es realmente ilegal?"

"Si," dice Castiel. Ella le tira las llaves.

Le cuenta sobre los controles del coche mientras él conduce un círculo o dos alrededor del parking. Controlar el coche es relativamente fácil, como se presenta. Charlie le advierte que predecir el comportamiento de otros conductores es menos fácil.

"Ok, normalmente no haces a alguien incorporarse a la interestatal en su primera lección, pero que rayos, lo tenemos," dice. "Sólo mira sobre tu hombro y asegúrate que nadie viene, entonces acelera y muévete hasta el carril. Y no te estampes con ningún otro coche porque 'siniestro total' no es mi forma preferida de morir, ¿vale?"

"No inspiras mucha confianza justo ahora."

"Calla y conduce."

Castiel sigue sus instrucciones y mira a la carretera mientras se incorpora, lo cual es simple porque la carretera está vacía. Charlie sigue agarrando su hombro mientras acelera, apretando sus dedos en la manga de su camiseta. "Baja ahí, vaquero. El límite de velocidad es 65"

"Creía que eso era una sugerencia," le dice Castiel, y sonríe cuando ella palidece.

"Espera…¿eso era una broma?"

Él presiona el acelerador nuevamente en respuesta.

"Dios, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Dean," dice Charlie. Pero Castiel baja la velocidad hasta el límite para pacificarla. Después de un rato, los otros coches desaparecen y están solos en la interestatal de nuevo. "Ha," se jacta Charlie. "Te he engañado con éxito para que conduzcas por mi. Ahora verás lo aburrido que es."

"Sería menos aburrido si no te empeñaras en conducir tan despacio."

"Esto es un Kia, Cas, no un Chevy Impala del 67. Conducir rápido no te va a producir el subidon que estés buscando." Pero ella le enseña a usar el control de velocidad y a prender el limpiaparabrisas y las luces, y después de unas cuantas millas, se siente a gusto al volante. Una habilidad humana adquirida, sólo le quedan un millón más.

El resto del viaje pasa sin incidentes. Escuchan mucha música y discuten los puntos de _Star Trek: En la Oscuridad_ una vez más. Paran por gasolina y café y baño, y Castiel piensa en Dean y Sam y las miles de horas que han pasado viajando por el país de esta forma. El dolor en sus piernas y espalda.

Y entonces, una hora después de la caída del sol, salen de la interestatal y conducen por las calles de un pueblo hasta que llegan al camino de grava que lleva hasta el bunker.

Charlie aparca el coche y saca sus bolsas del asiente trasero. Sigue a Cas hasta la puerta del bunker y esperan hasta que alguien conteste a su llamado.

Dean abre la puerta con a Sam y un niño que Charlie no reconoce tras él. "¿Cas?" dice. Hay un pequeño obstáculo en su voz. _Jesus_, piensa Charlie.

"Sorpresa," dice ella. Dean no le presta atención. Sam le da una triste sonrisa. Luce enfermo. Puede que no tan enfermo como la última vez que lo vio, pero aún enfermo. El niño de pelo oscuro le mira con curiosidad.

"Estás vivo," le dice Dean a Cas. "¿Estás-,?"

"Si."

"Así que no puedes arreglar a Sam, entonces."

Charlie nunca había hecho realmente un facepalm en la vida real, pero hoy podría empezar. Dios, no es que metiera la pata. Es más bien como que metió el cuerpo entero, y no de una forma sexy. Es un puto Uróboros de absolutamente cosas mal que decir. Casi puede sentir a Cas desplomarse junto a ella. Ve a Sam tomar aliento profundamente.

"Ey, ¿Podemos entrar ya?" dice Charlie. Se entremete, en el espacio vacío entre Dean y Cas, y entonces pasa a Dean y entra al bunker. Se toma un momento para susurrarle "Delicado" en la oreja de Dean al pasar junto a él. "Hemos estado conduciendo todo el día, ¿sabes? Algunos de nosotros éramos un sin techo y estábamos muertos de hambre hasta antes de ayer, así que confort material suena bastante bien ahora. Soy Charlie, por cierto."

"Kevin," dice el chico.

Y entonces, tras ella, algo increíble sucede.

"Lo siento," dice Dean. Suena bastante desdichado en ello, también. "No quería decir-,"

"Lo siento también," dice Cas. Charlie empieza a sentir que no debería estar viendo esto. La forma en la que se encuentran juntos, con un montón de incómodo espacio entre ellos, el anhelo flotando entre ellos como oleaje. Esos dos no necesitan un panel de cristal para mantenerlos separaos. Pueden hacerlo por si mismos_. Abrazaros de una jodida vez_, piensa, pero ellos no lo hacen.

Ella mira a Sam y Kevin, y entonces por un acuerdo silencioso mutuo, los tres se alejan de la entrada. Sam toma su bolsa y la lleva hasta una de las habitaciones vacías, y luego van a la cocina, sentados frente a la mesa de cocina. Sam coge tres cervezas del frigorífico.

Charlie mira a Kevin. "¿Eres mayor de edad?"

Él alza las cejas.

Ella levanta las manos en son de paz. "Simple curiosidad," dice. "¿Cómo te metiste en todo esto, de todas formas? No sabía que los Winchester habían empezado a corromper a los jóvenes."

"Te podría preguntar lo mismo."

"Larga historia," dice. Kevin asiente. Ella mantuvo su cerveza por el cuello de la botella y el chocó la suya contra ella.

"Gracias por encontrarlo, Charlie," dice Sam. "Dean estaba completamente destrozado."

"Si," dice. Todos miraron hacia la librería sin querer.

"Así que supongo que no… hablaste a Cas sobre Dean. O a Dean sobre Cas, ¿quizás?"

Ella ríe ante la esperanza de Sam. Ella podría haberla armado unas cuantas veces borracha, pero estaba sobria ahora. "Sam, eso está muy por encima de mi salario y no hay suficiente dinero en el universo para ello."

Él suspira. "Lo sé. Esperaba que lo hubieras hecho así no tendría que vivir con ellos más."

"Así no tendríamos que vivir con ellos más," replica Kevin. "O Dean, al menos. Quizás es mejor, ahora que Cas está aquí. Quizás no me ahogaré en la melancolía. Quizás Cas puede estrangularme por sí mismo."

Charlie le mira alarmada y Sam suspira y sacude la cabeza. "No te hagas ilusiones."

"Con el estrangulamiento o con el final de la melancolía?"

"Es bastante triste, ¿no es así?" dice Charlie. "Pero honestamente, ese es el tipo de de cosas por las que tienen que pasar por ellos mismos. Nadie es lo suficientemente gay o lo suficientemente Yoda para arreglarlos con una conversación, ni siquiera yo. Y soy una gay increíble."

Ella mira a Kevin después de la broma, dándose cuenta con retraso que él probablemente no sabía eso, pero todo lo que dice es, "¿Pero como de Yoda eres?"

"Paciencia debes de tener, mi joven padawan."

Todos se colocan bien cuando Dean y Cas entran en la cocina. Sam se levanta de la mesa y les lleva una cerveza, y luego se sientan todos alrededor de la mesa.

"Tengo tiempo para esa larga historia ahora," le dice Charlie a Kevin.

"Bien, estaba practicando chelo una mañana, la mañana que se suponía debía pasar mi examen de selectividad, realmente, y…"

En este fic, al igual que en la serie, hay muchas referencias, y más o menos creo que se pueden comprender todas, y las que quizás vez más difíciles intentaré explicárosla en los comentarios.

También me disculpo por los posibles fallos gramaticales que pueda tener, pero suele pasar que después de estar traduciendo mucho rato ya ni entiendo lo que quiere decir la autora original y me puedo liar un poco, e intentado solucionarlo, pero me disculpo si se me pasa algo. Igual espero que disfruten este fic de la misma forma que lo disfruté yo, pues encontraréis que está escrito de forma muy similar a como se realiza la serie, y es una idea muy original.

*LARPing (Live Action Role Playing game) – es cuando un grupo de gente se junta para jugar Rol en vivo, según un videojuego, serie o película en el que quieran participar, como se ha visto más de una vez en la serie.


	2. Chapter 2

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por el error del capítulo anterior en el que los comentarios finales están pegados a la historia, en la edición lo tenía separado pero por un fallo se me junto, y no lo puedo cambiar a menos que reedite la historia. Pero estaré más pendiente para que no vuelva a pasar.

Y bueno sin más preámbulos os dejo con la traducción del segundo.

Chapter 2

Hay una mujer en la mazmorra.

Una asombrosamente hermosa mujer.

No es lo más acertado para fijarse, pero Kevin ha estado tan centrado en robar el cuchillo de demonio y escurrirse aquí abajo en medio de la noche que nunca consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien en la mazmorra aparte del encadenado saco de mierda asesino.

Le tomó semanas planear esto, semanas esperando a la noche en la que Dean bebiera lo suficiente para estar a salvo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, a salvo al entrar a hurtadillas, a salvo al meter la mano bajo su almohada y sacar el cuchillo de demonio. Lo gracioso es que fue Dean quien le enseñó a Kevin a desatrancar puertas y caminar silenciosamente, y lo más gracioso de eso es que nada fue necesario ya que Dean se encontraba esa noche en la azotea con Cas, pintando sus propias bolas de cincuenta sombras de azul. Excepto que nada de eso era gracioso.

Kevin no dijo nada cuando Sam y Dean trajeron a Crowley al bunker. Sabe que ellos esperaban que lo hiciera, porque recuerda la forma en la que Sam le miró cuando le explicó que aún estaban decidiendo que hacer con Crowley, ahora que ya no era un demonio completo. Sam y Dean esperaban un ataque, un estallido de rabia, una "no puedes hacerme vivir aquí con la cosa que torturó y masacró a mi madre" apagada pelea. Era lo lógico de esperar, y Sam había tratado de prevenirlo, para calmar a Kevin. Mucha simpatía, mucha –un-demonio-mató-a-mi-madre-también, todo en sus ojos. Kevin simplemente le había mirado. _Tú y Dean mataron a la cosa que mató a vuestra madre. Que te jodan si no crees que yo merezco lo mismo_. No lo dijo. No dijo nada.

Aunque lo sabía. Sabía exactamente como se sentía y lo que iba a hacer al respecto. Sabía que Crowley no merecía ningún tipo de considerada deliberación, no merecía ser el puto dilema ético de nadie. Crowley no se había molestado con esa mierda los últimos siglos, y definitivamente no se molestó en ello cuando la madre de Kevin estuvo en sus manos. Pero los Winchester eran mejores con el perdón que el permiso –demasiado perdón, en el caso de Crowley –por lo que Kevin se guardó todo esto para él.

Se lo guardó durante semanas, planeando meticulosamente, esperando por el momento en que nadie estuviera alrededor para atraparlo. Kevin no había planeado a la mujer.

Pero ahí está: 1,82 m, piel morena, su pelo oscuro cayendo en perfectos rizos. Ella lleva botas y una chaqueta de cuero, e incluso en la gris luz de la mazmorra, tiene la cara de una supermodelo y la sonrisa de un lobo. Está frente a la silla donde Crowley está atado, medio consciente, pero ella está mirando a Kevin.

"¿Estás aquí para detenerme, chico?" dice. Suena divertida. "¿Qué eres tú, su protegido o algo?"

"Depende," dice Kevin. Ignora su segunda pregunta y saca el cuchillo de detrás suyo. "¿Lo estás rescatando?"

Ella deja salir una carcajada que deja un eco en las paredes de la mazmorra. "No," dice cuando acaba de reír. "Estoy aquí para matarle."

El agarre de Kevin sobre el cuchillo no vacila. Decide decirle la verdad, a esa extraña mujer. Ella definitivamente no es humana –hay grandes grietas atravesando la trampa de demonios del suelo –pero ellos tienen algo en común, así que no lo esconderá. "Estoy aquí para matarlo también."

Ella sonríe con los labios, vagamente riendo. "Tienes buen gusto, niño," dice. Deja una cuidada mano sobre la cabeza de Crowley. El gesto puede parecer gentil y protector si no estuviera apretando su cráneo agresivamente. Los ojos de Crowley se abren, e inhala con un rasposo sonido. Sus ojos se centran en Kevin y dice "Kevin, tu m-," pero entonces la mujer habla sobre él.

"Pero llegas tarde." La mujer sonríe nuevamente, y parpadea como si fuera a desaparecer, y Kevin grita "¡Espera!"

Se detiene y arquea las cejas en su dirección. Kevin suelta la única pregunta que se le ocurre, esperando que la mantenga ahí.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Las cosas se han ido a la mierda en los últimos 50 años," dice. Sus uñas enterradas en el cuero cabelludo de Crowley. Mientras, él articula en silencio _tu madre está viva ayúdame _a Kevin. "Mi nombre es Abaddon." Cuando Kevin no reacciona ante eso, ella añade, "soy un caballero del infierno," como si se debiera significar algo. Kevin no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello.

Crowley está mintiendo. Siempre miente. ¿Pero que pasa si estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que su madre estaba muerta, y ahora decía la verdad? O quizás está mintiendo ahora y decía la verdad la otra vez. Kevin no sabe que pensar, y antes de que pueda hacer nada más, Abbadon se ha ido.

_Mierda._

Se suponía que esto le iba a traer algún tipo de clausura. Era la única manera que se le ocurría de eliminar el afilado dolor que tiene en su estómago, la hiriente ausencia de su madre. Pero ahora quizás ella no está muerta, pero Crowley se ha ido, y algo superpoderoso que puede entrometerse en el bunker y caminar como en un parque va a matarlo. Kevin no está triste por ello, pero ¿Qué demonios se supone que va a hacer ahora?

Mira a la silla vacía en medio de la trampa de demonios durante mucho tiempo.

Ver a Cas de nuevo es como un puñetazo en su estómago. Está feliz de que Cas esté vivo, por supuesto, pero… es imposible de explicar. Dean quiere que las cosas estén bien entre ellos, pero no tiene idea de cómo llegar a ello. ¿Cómo se debería sentir el estar bien de todas formas? No tiene ni puta idea.

Peor que un puñetazo en el estómago es el sentimiento que aparece cuando para en la nueva habitación de Cas y la encuentra vacía. Es casi medianoche. Cas parecía exhausto, debería estar en la cama. Dean cierra los ojos y se obliga a respirar. Cas probablemente fue a algún otro lugar del bunker. No puede desaparecer más.

Dean vuelve a atravesar el bunker, intentando que parezca un paseo despreocupado y no un intento coordinado de búsqueda y rescate. Para en la cocina y en la biblioteca, y en la habitación de Sam, y en la de Charlie y la de Kevin, sólo por si acaso, pero Cas no está por ningún lado. Pasa por un par de subsótanos, el gimnasio, el campo de tiro, y por los baños. Mira en cada compartimento de ducha. Va afuera, rodea el perímetro del bunker en la oscuridad, sin encontrar nada. Al final, recuerda el acceso al tejado por una de las puertas de la biblioteca, y sube las escaleras tan rápido que no tiene aliento cuando llega arriba.

Cas está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el tejado, apoyado hacia atrás en sus manos y mirando el cielo. Viste una camiseta y unos pantalones. Es extraño verlo sin la gabardina, pero no está mal. La vista calma a Dean, lo detiene de gritar "que coño" a través del tejado. Cas está bien. Cas incluso parece un poco menos descuidado de lo normal. Charlie debe haberlo llevado de compras. Dean se pregunta si hubo un "montaje," y el pensamiento le hace sonreír.

Cas se mueve, alzando una botella en la que Dean no se había fijado, llevándola a su boca. Hay algo ilícito en estar ahí de pie en la oscuridad, mirando los labios de Cas encajar en la boca de la botella de whiskey. Cas toma un largo trago.

Dean debería irse. No lo hace. Camina hasta el lado de Cas y se sienta sin ser invitado. Cas le pasa la botella de whiskey sin decir nada. Dean la toma, casi bebe de ella, y entonces vacila. Piensa, incongruentemente, en un viejo caso dónde compartió una botella con una sirena. Cas no es una sirena. Cas ni siquiera es un ángel, para estos días. Pero eso no importa, igual que no importa si pone la botella en sus labios. Sirena o no sirena, Dean se hundió hace mucho tiempo.

A la mierda. Puede tomar un trago.

Es buen whiskey, proveniente del auge de los Hombres de Letras. Dean la mantiene en su boca por un tiempo, prolongando el sorbo, acabando y aplazando la conversación. Sigue la mirada de Cas y mira al cielo. No hay mucha contaminación lumínica ahí en el país, y la noche es más vasta que la pradera. Las estrellas son claras y brillan profundamente en el cielo, y la Tierra debe estar precipitándose por el espacio, pero todo parece calmo. Ningún viento mece la hierba. Nadie dice nada. El cielo se siente extrañamente completo, aunque debe estar vacío.

_¿Estás bien?_ Es la pregunta más tonta del mundo, pero Dean se ve apurado de salir con una mejor. Sabe que hay un mundo de cosas de las que pueden hablar, aquí fuera en la plenitud de la oscuridad sin fin, pero no puede convocar las palabras. Se siente pequeño. Se pregunta si Cas se siente pequeño también.

Dean le devuelve el whiskey a Cas, a través del abismo entre ellos. Cas lo acepta, sus dedos aferrándose al cuello de la botella, rozando la mano de Dean. La piel de Cas es cálida. Es una observación sin sentido –Cas probablemente tiene la misma temperatura que tenía antes de que el Cielo echara a todos a la cuneta y quedara atrapado en este bucle mortal –pero hace sentir todo más sólido y real. Se siente bien, y Dean se descubre persistente y aleja la mano.

_Ok_, piensa, _así que no lo tocaré_.

Pero si no se van a tocar, y no van a hablar, entonces ¿qué van a hacer? Quizás simplemente estén ahí sentados hasta que el whiskey se acabe –treinta dolorosos y miserables centímetros entre ellos.

"Es solitario," dice Cas, "ser humano."

_Si,_ piensa Dean, _esa es la palabra_. Pero toda la intención de estar ahí fuera en el tejado es hacer a Cas menos infeliz, así que en su lugar se encoge de hombros. "No todo el tiempo." Un momento después añade: "Hay cosas buenas, sabes."

"¿El sexo?" la voz de Cas es llana, cansada.

"Uh." La garganta de Dean se va a cerrar, lo cual es jodidamente patético, porque él nunca ha tenido problema en discutirlo con nadie más. No esperaba que Cas sacara el tema del sexo. Jesús. Dean iba a sugerir tarta o televisión, o amistad, o cualquier cosa excepto eso. No puede llevar a Cas a otro burdel. Es duro creer que alguna vez pensó que podría. "Claro, supongo,"dice, fingiendo indiferencia. Gesticula hacia la botella de whiskey, y Cas se la otorga. Cuando bebe esta vez, traga tan rápido que no puede saborear nada.

"Charlie lo sugirió," dice Cas, y maldita sea, Dean va a matar a Charlie por eso. "pero quince minutos de sudorosa copulación frente al poder de aniquilar demonios, curar enfermedades, viajar por el universo en menos del parpadeo de un ojo –no parece un buen cambio."

_No me importan esas cosas _es la primera respuesta que le viene a Dean, seguida de cerca por _toma más de quince minutos si lo haces bien_, pero no ha bebido suficiente whiskey para decir eso todavía, y por otro lado, la primera parte no es completamente verdad. Ya la jodió en eso al preguntarle a Cas si podía curar a Sam. Piensa sobre lo que Cas acaba de decir, suena tan lógico. Aún duele.

"Así que quieres ir a casa," dice Dean. "Quieres recuperar tu gracia."

Cas se mueve rara vez. Sus gestos son siempre tan contenidos, tan economizados. Encoge un hombro. Dean le pasa el whiskey en solidaridad. "No estoy seguro de tener un hogar," dice Cas.

_Podrías_, Dean no lo dice. Mira como Cas toma un largo trago. "Lo recuperaremos," ofrece Dean. No tiene idea de por donde empezar, o si realmente se puede, pero parece lo acertado de decir. "Lo recuperaremos y reabriremos el cielo y devolveremos a toda tu tribu emplumada de los Brady allá arriba si eso es lo que quieres."

"Y mientras tanto, seré un inútil."

"Eres un borracho depresivo," dice Dean, pero en general es una mejora a la última vez que Cas estuvo borracho, aunque entonces le tomó una licorería entera.

"No estoy borracho."

"Díselo al juez." A su pesar, Dean sonríe a Cas.

Cas le mira de esa forma, estudiando a Dean como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, o quizás es más como que Cas le ha visto un millón de veces y aún no lo entiende. A Dean siempre le ha gustado esa mirada, incluso cuando él debiera conocerlo mejor. Él mira también a Cas, nota la barba incipiente de sus mejillas. Charlie no se preocupó eso. Dean le enseñará como afeitarse. "Algunas veces," dice Cas, "algunas veces cuando tú…" sacude la cabeza, se detiene, y comienza de nuevo. "Yo…"

Dean espera por mucho tiempo un final para cualquiera de esas frases, pero nada viene. Cas se toca la nuca. Parece un poco enfermo. Dean sonríe con falsa bravuconería. "Yo siento lo mismo," bromea.

Cas deja un momento de parecer enfermo para mirar a Dean. "Esto es difícil para mi, ¿sabes?" dice. Y hubiese sonado mucho mejor si no lo hubiera dicho tan lentamente, pretendiendo estar sobrio.

Dean podría decir un millón de cosas como respuesta a eso, pero Cas parece lamentable, por lo que decide ser amable. "Lo sé," dice. y entonces, en el espíritu de su larga carrera de hacer promesas insostenibles, dice, "Estarás bien."

"No sabes eso," acusa Cas.

"Tienes razón," dice Dean, tan agradable como puede. "Pero he sido humano la mayor parte de mi vida y ha ido bien para mi." Al principio, lo dice como una forma de animar a Cas. Seguro, funciona bien si ignoras la desorientación, la pobreza, y el hambre, y el miedo, la soledad y la muerte de muchos amigos y miembros de la familia. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que no es una mentira después de todo: ha participado en cosas malas, o más que participar, pero ahora está aquí, en casa, y tiene a Sam y a Kevin, y a Charlie, y quizás, por un tiempo, puede fingir que tiene a Cas también.

Cas claramente está demasiado mal como para hacer alguna réplica, por lo que Dean lo considera como una victoria. De todos modos, es tarde, y ellos deberían ir dentro. "Vamos," dice Dean, levantándose. "Arriba."

Por un momento, olvida su resolución de no tocar a Cas, y se estira para ayudarle a levantarse. Para cuando Cas toma su mano, es demasiado tarde, y Cas está inestable sobre sus pies y entonces se encuentran cara a cara con sus manos sujetas y el corazón de Dean repiqueteando. _Déjalo_, piensa, y su mano sigue atrapando la de Cas. Se miran el uno al otro tan contundentemente que Dean casi se pierde la ligera rareza en los labios de Cas, una pequeña sonrisa ebria.

Al menos si a Cas se le debilitan las rodillas, tendrá la excusa de todo ese whiskey.

Cas está mirando sus manos, congelado en el sitio, retenidas entre sus cuerpos. Luce contemplativo, pero el efecto se arruina cuando hipa y se tambalea sobre sus pies. No es mono. No lo es.

Dean empieza a desenlazar su mano de la de Cas, pero Cas le detiene, colocando su otra mano sobre la de Dean. Aún está estudiando sus simples puntos de contacto.

"¿Cas?"

Cas parpadea hacia él, murmurando algo, y se desvanece. Dean tiene que dar tumbos para alcanzarle antes de que se golpee contra el tejado. Dean refunfuña por el esfuerzo de soportar el cuerpo inconsciente de Cas. Ahora tiene que bajar a este estúpido borracho por todas esas escaleras, y para más inri, probablemente se pasará toda la noche preguntándose por qué lo último que Cas dijo antes de desplomarse fue "viaje estelar."

Kevin no puede dormir después de su encuentro en la mazmorra, por lo que termina en el sofá de la biblioteca. Mira sin leer algún libro al azar durante horas, y entonces debe hacerse de día porque Charlie se pasea por la biblioteca con una taza de café en una mano y un ordenador en la otra.

Kevin no quiere verla. No quiere ver a nadie. Pero entonces recuerda algo sobre Charlie. "Ey," dice. Charlie mira sorprendida al sofá. "Tú encontraste a Cas," dice.

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Más o menos por accidente, pero sí." Toma un sorbo de su café y entonces dice, "El malgasto de un increíble código también. Fundé todos estos códigos de búsqueda de seguridad por todo el país, viendo si podía introducir la foto en la pantalla de alguien. Pensé que iba a trabajar en ese algoritmo durante semanas –sabes, en la vida real es podidamente aburrido, pero en mi fantasía de vida, hay un montaje en el que miro a ocho pantallas a la vez, bebiendo mucho café, dejando de dormir, zumbando en un granuloso metraje de seguridad, _destacable _–y entonces él salió a comprar café al Biggerson's que está a cinco metros de mi apartamento. Esperaba más de la misión, supongo."

Kevin intenta –y falla- detener el rápido latido de su corazón. "Así que podrías encontrar a alguien," dice.

"Sí, seguro," dice Charlie. Entonces, con un ligero cambio en el tono. "Bueno, podría buscar en todo caso. Lo de encontrar no está garantizado."

"Ok," dice Kevin, incluso antes de que ella termine la frase. "Ok." Puede que no necesite a Crowley después de todo.

Charlie deja su café en la mesa, sentándose en el sofá y dejando su ordenador sobre su regazo. "De acuerdo," dice. "¿A quién estás buscando?"

Kevin exhala profundamente. "A mi madre. Linda Tran."

Charlie no le mira, y él se siente extrañamente agradecido por ello. Ella le pregunta si tiene una foto, y él parpadea culpable porque las únicas fotos en su teléfono son de la maldita tabla. Vaya hijo.

Charlie le toca el hombro, y dice "no te preocupes, lo tengo." Ella utiliza el buscador de imágenes, y ahí está, sonriendo profesionalmente como si toda su vida no colapsará a su alrededor. Kevin se pasa una mano por la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a mirar a la pantalla, el dedo de Charlie deslizándose por la pantalla, a través de otro programa. Entonces lo cierra. Kevin la mira.

"Estaba bromeando sobre el montaje," dice. "Es realmente algo aburrido de ver. Pero recibiré un email si ocurre algo. Ey, ¿quieres ir a unos recados conmigo?"

Kevin se encoge de hombros y ella lo toma con un sí. Charlie agarra a Sam en la cocina antes de salir, y se meten todos en el coche. Kevin no le dice nada a Sam en el coche porque todo lo que se le ocurre es "Pues intenté matar a Crowley anoche pero algún demonio lo teletrasnportó fuera del bunker, y además mi madre está viva" y no quiere explicar la primera parte.

Afortunadamente, el silencio no dura mucho. "Algunos recados" se convierte en comprar una televisión y algunos videojuegos, y Sam protesta mucho,

"Charlie, es demasiado, no-."

"Sam, a diferencia de cualquier otro en el bunker, he pasado mi vida trabajando en un trabajo muy lucrativo," dice. "Además, ¿cuántas veces en mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de enseñar a un ángel caído a jugar videojuegos? ¿O a patear vuestros traseros? Para lo que importa, tengo dinero. Ahora déjame gastarlo."

Sam deja de protestar tras eso, pero Kevin interrumpe, "No partearás mi culo."

Los videojuegos eran un lujo extraño en el instituto, qué sólo tenía permitido treinta minutos al día. Después del instituto, ya no fueron un lujo existente, sino algo de otra vida. Era difícil encontrar tiempo para búsquedas ficticias y peleas con falsos monstruos cuando villanos reales estaban tras de ti esperando torturarte.

Aún así, Kevin se había financiado esos treinta minutos bien. Aplicaba a los videojuegos el mismo tipo de práctica que le dedicaba al chelo.

Charlie le echa una mirada. "Veremos, Tran."

Después de instalar la televisión en una de las habitaciones vacías del bunker, Charlie le reta a Super Smash Bros. Sam juega también, pero no hay duda de que la verdadera carrera es entre Kevin y Charlie. Ella juega con Samus –"Siempre aquí para las damas," le dice, y él roda los ojos –y él juega con Link. En las posteriores partidas, las cuales son puntualizadas con grandes obscenidades – Sam mira medio alarmado cuando Kevin grita "que le jodan a tu puta pulidora, maldita sea, te odio" a Charlie –ella le ha dejado fuera de juego tres de cinco veces.

"Bastante bien," le dice ella.

"¿Bastante bien? ¡Me has destruido!"

"Confía en mi," dice sonriendo, "haberme pasado dos veces es jodidamente bien. He pasado muchísimo tiempo jugando este juego,"

Él refunfuña, y es entonces cuando Dean y Castiel aparecen en la puerta. Se mantienen incómodamente separados como siempre. Kevin intenta no suspirar. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" dice Dean.

Sam le pasa un control a Dean y Charlie le tira uno a Castiel. "Exactamente lo que parece," dice. "patear vuestros traseros."

"No," dice Dean. "Quiero decir, ¿qué hacéis jugando videojuegos cuando Crowley ha desaparecido?"

"¿Crowley estaba aquí?" Charlie parece que quiere decir algo más sobre Crowley, pero entonces se lo piensa mejor y no dice nada.

"Si, estaba," dice Dean.

Hay un momento de silencio, así que Kevin decide que es el momento. Aclara su garganta. "Otro demonio lo secuestró," dice.

"¿Qué?" preguntan a la par Sam y Dean.

"Si," dice Kevin, "Puede que yo… haya visto lo que pasó."

"¿Y no has dicho nada hasta ahora?" dice Sam.

Kevin se encoge de hombros. "¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a Crowley?"

"¡Me preocupa que otro demonio se cuele dentro de nuestras paredes!" dice Dean. "No era pelirroja, ¿verdad?"

"No podría ser," dice Sam, "Le prendí fuego y se evaporó."

Al mismo tiempo, Castiel murmura, "No entiendo nada," sonando aturdido y decepcionado.

"Su nombre era Abbadon," aclara Kevin. "Dijo que era un caballero del infierno."

"Joder, Kevin," dice Dean. "Abbadon estuvo en el bunker y ¿te lo has guardado por horas?"

"Como dije," dice Kevin. "¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a Crowley? Ella dijo que lo iba a matar, así que la dejé ir."

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo en mitad de la noche de todas formas?" dice Sam. Sam ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que Kevin sólo rodó los ojos. Tira su mando y sale de la habitación. Ellos le llaman, pero les ignora.

Dean y Castiel regresan a la mazmorra para mostrarle a Sam el daño en la trampa de demonio del suelo. Sam suspira cuando lo ve. Será tiempo malgastado el arreglar el suelo – puede que incluso haya que romperlo a pedazos y poner hormigón nuevo. Malditos demonios. "Bueno," dice, "al menos por ahora, podemos restaurar algunas salas alrededor de la mazmorra. Buscaré presagios demoníacos para ver si puedo encontrar a Abbadon."

"En realidad," dice Dean, "¿Y si dejamos en segundo plano eso? Kevin tiene razón en cuanto a eso –puede que no merezca ser salvado. En problema de Abbadon, mientras ella no venga tras nosotros directamente."

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?"

Cas habla entonces. "Dean piensa que deberíamos intentar recuperar mi gracia y reabrir el Cielo."

Sam nota la parte de Dean piensa y se pregunta sobre ello. Se pregunta que piensa Cas, pero no lo expresa. Decide dejar de preguntar sobre nada que esté entre ellos. Si ellos van a fingir que no pueden verlo, entonces Sam no lo verá tampoco. Él no vio a Dean buscar frenéticamente a Cas la noche anterior, no escuchó a Dean tropezarse por las escaleras mientras arrastraba a Cas a su habitación después de aquello. ¿Durmieron juntos? Pero parecen tan infelices, y Cas parece estar sobrellevando su primera resaca como humano. Puede que quedaran inconscientes en la misma habitación, pero definitivamente no se acostaron. Sam está seguro de que sabrá cuando pase. Demonios, les hará un puto desfile.

Hasta entonces, Sam va a fingir ser la persona menos observadora de la Tierra. Es cuestión de supervivencia.

"Ok," dice. "Bueno, hay una puerta trasera hacia el Infierno a través del Purgatorio. Puede que haya otra hacia el Cielo."

Cas parece escéptico, pero Dean asiente. Él sonríe. "No he visto a Tessa desde hace tiempo."

Kevin pasa el resto del día encerrado en su habitación. Sabe que debería salir y ayudar con la restauración de la sala, pero no puede importarle menos.

Nadie toca a su puerta por horas, lo cual está bien, porque no los dejaría entrar de todas formas. Pero a la tarde, oye la voz de Charlie a través de la puerta. "He traído cerveza," dice.

Se levanta y la deja entrar, y se vuelve a sentar en su cama. Ella le tiende una cerveza y coge la silla de escritorio para sentarse. "Un conductor borracho mató a mi madre," dice, sin preámbulos. "Si hubiese sido un demonio, yo definitivamente hubiese tratado de matarlo."

Kevin la mira. "¿Gracias?"

Ella se encoge. "Lo pillo, eso es todo. Sam y Dean deberían hacerlo también."

"Si," dice Kevin. Ella no dice _no me puedo creer que te hayan hecho vivir en el mismo edificio donde está el demonio que torturó y probablemente mató a tu madre_, pero está en su cara. Kevin aprecia la pequeña solidaridad, incluso en esas circunstancias. Le quita la chapa a su botella y toma un trago.

"Lo creerías."

"De todos modos, te dejaré saber si hay noticias. Creo que estaré por aquí alrededor unos días, trabajando desde aquí, ayudando en lo que pueda." Charlie toma un trago. "¿Quieres hablar? Yo –sé como es meterte en estas cosas inesperadas, ¿sabes? Para ellos, esto ha sido así toda su vida, pero para nosotros –es raro y nuevo y a veces un poco horrible. Pero como sea puedo irme si quieres o-,"

Unas semanas antes, Kevin les había dicho a Sam y Dean que no tenía ningún amigo. Mira a Charlie, sentada en su habitación compartiendo una cerveza con él, preparada para compadecerse de como el empollón de instituto y la fangirl experta en tecnología se dejaron llevar dentro de esta mierda sobrenatural y piensa que quizás, por una vez, las cosas hayan cambiado a mejor.

"En realidad," dice Kevin. "Quiero la revancha."


	3. Chapter 3

Para expresar lo que pasó la noche de la azotea entre Dean y Castiel, la autora quiso retroceder un poco en el avance de la historia, para mostrar lo que sucedió después.

Autora: (Este es un corto de una 'escena perdida' del capítulo 2, ¡siento la línea temporal!)

Chapter 3

Castiel sueña con colores salvajes: humo negro y pilares de sal blancos, una riada sin fin de un azul oscuro, arena del amarillo del sol y dinteles de madera marrón pintados con la roja sangre de los corderos. Entonces la arena se vuelve roja y el río es rojo, y su espada es roja, y despierta en la oscuridad.

_Estabas ahí_, había dicho Naomi.

Nunca había recordado nada de eso antes, pero ahora partes de ello flotan en la superficie de sus sueños, cuerpos en ríos, ruinas bañadas en sangre. Está helado. Respira entre sacudidas. ¿Es ese su corazón? Tan escandaloso.

Se estira en la cama, tenuemente consciente de que su cabeza está adolorida y su boca seca, el mundo se mueve inestable a su alrededor, resultado del exceso de whiskey. Pero nada se siente más horrible que la lista de sus errores pasados, una lista que se extiende más allá de su memoria. Gracias a su nueva humanidad, es ahora literalmente el material de sus pesadillas.

Castiel sabe que cuando los humanos suelen tener pesadillas se imaginan a sí mismos siendo torturados o cazados, en vez de ser el cazador o torturador.

Cierra los ojos pero no hay nada más que oscuridad. El mundo no se detiene, se siente enfermo. Se obliga a sentarse, y es cuando sabe que algo está realmente mal. Se tambalea fuera de la cama y serpentea hacia el baño, las manos en las paredes del pasillo y entonces en el retrete. Vagamente la abre a tiempo, y de repente vacía todo el contenido de su estómago por la boca. Es completamente nauseabundo, pero de una forma extraña, es también un alivio. El mundo se mueve un poco más lento.

_Solía ser un ángel_, piensa lentamente. Ese pensamiento es un constante zumbido en el trasfondo de su vida, pero a veces es más doloroso que otras. Entonces de nuevo, como ángel, trajo la muerte a miles de primogénitos en Egipto.

Castiel recuerda otro primogénito al que mató un centenar de veces, y vomita de nuevo.

"¿Cas?"

Castiel no mira arriba, no puede con ello, pero no importa, porque su humillación ya tiene un testigo. No sabe como Dean supo que estaba ahí, y espera no haber despertado a nadie con los… sonidos. Sonríe, coge un trozo de papel higiénico y se limpia la boca. Escucha a Dean abrir el grifo, y luego una mano en su hombro mientras otra le ofrece un vaso de agua. No se lo merece, pero lo toma igualmente. Está fría en su ardiente garganta.

"Lo siento," dice Dean, incluso si no hay razón para disculparse. "No debí haberte dejado beber tanto. No lo pensé."

Dean deja una mano en su hombro. Es_ eléctrico_. Castiel recuerda a Charlie tocando su hombro cuando se encontraron en Michigan. Aparentemente son el mismo gesto, pero nunca los confundiría. Algún día Castiel descifraría las políticas del contacto, pero ahora, todo lo que puede pensar es que es bueno. Demasiado bueno_. No me toques_, piensa Castiel, _te maté._

"No, estoy justo aquí," dice Dean. La mano de Dean aún está sobre su hombro, cálida y sólida. Castiel se da cuenta que ha hablado en voz alta.

"Te maté más de cien veces."

"Pero no cuando importaba."

Su corazón aún se siente pesado. Piensa en Egipto, la escala de Osiris –un corazón contra una pluma –y se pregunta cuantas plumas igualarían el peso de la culpa.

"Ey," dice Dean, "¿por qué no te lavas los dientes y vuelves a la cama?"

Castiel se incorpora de su posición arrodillada, se levanta y se estabiliza apoyado en el lavamanos. Dean ya no le está tocando, pero Castiel puede sentirlo merodeando tras él. Saca un nuevo cepillo de dientes, le quita el envoltorio y se lo tiende a Castiel. Dean le da una mirada cuestionándolo, y Castiel está demasiado cansado para rodar los ojos. "Sé cómo," dice Castiel, alcanzando la pasta de dientes. No es un completo despistado.

Dean se mantiene lejos de Castiel mientras dura el ritual del cepillado, como si estuviera guardando un montón de espacio entre ellos. Parece que estaba durmiendo: su pelo está revuelto, su camiseta arrugada. Castiel se descubre observando los desnudos brazos de Dean, y entonces a los blancos calcetines que se asoman bajo unos deshilachados pantalones, y aleja la mirada. Es raro ver a Dean sin múltiples capas de ropa. Castiel lleva incluso menos: está descalzo y lleva una camiseta y boxers. No está desnudo, pero más cerca de estarlo de lo normal. El darse cuenta de su relativo estado de desnudez cambia las cosas, carga el aire, le hace sentir algo entre avergonzado y excitado. Supone que es normal, dado a su estado, pero cuando trata de recordar como llego a ese estado, Castiel se encuentra inquietantemente en blanco. Tiene que ver con el whiskey entonces. Castiel se sorprende cuando Dean lo lleva de vuelta a su habitación, y se sorprende más cuando Dean entra en la habitación con él.

Una extraña sospecha le aparece a Castiel. "¿Cómo me encontraste, ahora?"

"Yo, uh," dice Dean. Se detiene para encontrarse con la mirada de Castiel. "Estaba en la silla."

Dean señala ligeramente con la cabeza y Castiel ve una simple silla en la habitación. Es una silla de escritorio, pero no estaba de cara al escritorio. La chaqueta de Dean aún estaba ahí ligeramente arrugada donde alguien había estado envuelto. Sus desatadas botas junto a la silla. Castiel recuerda las veces en las que Dean le había rebatido el que le mirara dormir, ahora la situación es la inversa, Castiel no está seguro de cómo se siente ante ello.

"Parece incómodo" es lo único que comenta. Se mete en la cama de nuevo, recostándose en un lado de espaldas a la silla. Hay un espacio en la cama tras él, lo suficientemente grande para otra persona.

Dean apaga la luz de la habitación, y por un momento, Castiel piensa que se ha ido, abandonando su posición en la silla. Entonces siente el colchón hundirse debido al peso de Dean. Pero Dean está sentado, no acostado.

"No estás enfadado, ¿no? Tú solías mirarme dormir -,"

"solía detener tus pesadillas," dice Castiel. Intenta omitir el resto del pensamiento –_tú no tienes ese poder _–pero está ahí de todos modos, ninguno de los dos tiene ese poder.

Hay un ligero movimiento en el colchón, Dean colocándose o encogiéndose. No se acuesta auque Castiel quiere que lo haga. "Bebiste mucho," dice. "Sólo quiero asegurarme-," Dean resopla, dejando la frase colgada, "como sea. ¿Cómo es que lo último que dijiste antes de desmayarte fue 'viaje estelar'?"

Castiel no recuerda decir nada. No recuerda haberse desmayado tampoco, aunque es la conclusión obvia. "No lo recuerdo," le dice, que es distinto de _no lo sé_. Lo primero es verdad; lo segundo, no.

Castiel sabe exactamente por qué –había estado en su mente desde que Charlie rehusó explicarle su incongruente referencia a la Prima Directiva, y llegó a la conclusión de lo que ella quería decir era _no voy a explicarte tus sentimientos_. Pero una botella de whiskey y algo de tiempo con Dean lo había aclarado. Castiel sabía lo que sentía. También sabía que debía guardárselo para sí mismo. Dean no tenía que lidiar con los indeseados sentimientos de un nuevo e inútil ángel caído. Castiel ya es carga suficiente.

Aún así, se tiende a su lado, sintiendo el espacio vacío alrededor de su cuerpo, pensando _tócame de nuevo_. Piensa _tócame_ del mismo modo centrado en el que pensaba para viajar instantáneamente a cualquier morgue o habitación de motel en la que se encontraran los Winchester. Piensa en ello como si su pensamiento siguiera teniendo el poder de influir en el mundo que le rodea. Pero si ese fuera el caso, él no estaría ahí, no estaría borracho, ni enfermo, ni somnoliento, no necesitaría ser tocado, no estaría teniendo este momento de debilidad. Y este es un_ momento_ de debilidad. A la luz del día, fingirá que nada de esto ha pasado. Pero por ahora, en la oscuridad, antes de caer de nuevo en las manos de sus pesadillas, sólo quiere una cosa.

"Oh bueno," dice Dean, después de un silencio lo suficientemente largo para que Castiel hubiera olvidado que estaban teniendo una conversación. "Whiskey." Es suficiente explicación para un gran número de cosas: comentarios vergonzosos, comportamiento extraño, vívidas pesadillas, vómitos. El comentario tiene un sonido conclusivo, y Castiel asume que Dean se levantará de la cama y se irá dejándolo a merced de su subconsciente, lo cual se merece completamente.

Pero Dean no se va. Mueve su peso de nuevo y Castiel escucha el sonido de Dean apoyándose contra el cabecero. Las sábanas susurran ante otro movimiento, y las piernas de Dean se colocan frente a él en la cama. No es una postura para dormir, al menos no una cómoda, pero Dean no muestra ninguna indicación de que vaya a marcharse tampoco. Castiel espera que no planee seguir con la conversación, porque está demasiado cansado para hablar de nada, especialmente del contenido de sus pesadillas-

La mano de Dean se coloca sobre su hombro de nuevo, justo del mismo modo en que Dean le tocó en el baño. Pero es más vacilante esta vez. Castiel quiere decir _si, está bien que me toques, quiero que me toques _pero la mano de Dean es tan ligera en su hombro. ¿Y si decir algo lo arruina? Castiel traga. Intenta relajar la tensión de sus hombros para dejarle saber a Dean que está bien.

Entonces Dean baja su mano a la espalda de Castiel, primero con la parte trasera de su mano y después con la punta de sus dedos, y Castiel no necesita intentar relajarse más. Se siente maravilloso. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Dean continúa pasando la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de Castiel, dejando cuatro ligeros tramos de sensaciones. La mano de Dean es metódica, firme. Hace un camino de hombro a hombro, cubriendo la espalda de Castiel en rayas verticales. Castiel se siente ebrio, pero el contacto proporciona lo que el alcohol promete y no llega a cumplir: calidez, consuelo, paz.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración se ralentiza, y entonces el sueño llega, apoderándose de su subconsciente como una sombra. Dean permanece ahí sentado, aún tocándolo. Castiel se equivocaba. Dean tiene el poder de detener las pesadillas.


	4. Chapter 4

Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia, hoy entra a escena un nuevo personaje que espero les guste ;P

Chapter 4

La realización de que Dean se había ido y que Castiel estaba solo en su nueva cama se filtró en un momento, al igual que la luz bajo sus párpados. Está bien, estaba claro que Dean no se quedaría en la cama con él. Castiel no es un experto en las costumbres humanas, pero sabe lo suficiente para esperarse eso. Aún así, mira la mitad vacía del colchón tras él, buscando una huella que no está ahí.

Pero esto le ayudará en su resolución de no ser una carga para Dean. Es importante que encuentre formas de resultar útil, o si eso falla, pasar desapercibido.

Hay otra razón por la que es bueno que Dean no esté aquí.

Castiel recuerda a Charlie usando la frase "cada cosa a su tiempo" en un consejo que le dio en algún momento de su viaje juntos. Piensa en ello ahora, tumbado de espalas y mirando el techo. No necesita mirar. Puede sentirlo: hay una _cosa_ que pide tiempo. Sabe que hinchazones del pene como esta son normales –por alguna razón, se imagina a Dean sonriendo y diciendo "Dios, no lo llames 'hinchazón'" – pero saberlo no le hace sentir mejor. Castiel no quiere lidiar con esto. No entiende porque todos los humanos que conoce piensan extremadamente en el sexo o la excitación sexual, porque está lejos de sentirse bien. Es como… un escozor. O no un escozor, pero algo igual de molesto. Es como una complicación. _Lárgate,_ piensa, alzando la cabeza para lanzar una apenada mirada en su dirección.

Toma algún tiempo, pero con el tiempo Castiel triunfa. Sin embargo, no puede quedarse en la cama para siempre, no importa cuan despropósito y ligeramente enfermo se sienta. Tiene que recuperarse. Tras eso se dirige a la cocina, atraído por el aroma del café. Dean está ahí solo, frente al fuego, mirando los huevos y el bacon freírse en dos sartenes.

"Buenos días, Cas." Entonces Dean se gira hacia él, y parpadea en sorpresa. "¿Quieres ponerte unos pantalones?"

Castiel no sabe porque no es aceptable estar ante Dean con una camiseta y calzoncillos, cuando Dean no objetó nada ante ello la noche anterior, pero decide guardárselo para sí mismo. Se restriega los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. La cocina es más luminosa que la biblioteca, y le duele la cabeza. "¿Hay café?" dice en su lugar.

"Llevas siendo humano, ¿qué?¿una semana? Y ya has creado una dependencia," dice Dean. Pero no es una reprimenda real, porque Dean le sirve una taza de café y se la tiende. Es un buen café. Quizás son imaginaciones de Castiel, pero el café aclara su cabeza, le hace sentir ligeramente menos enfermo. Bebe profundamente, y Dean lo encuentra gracioso. "Bienvenido a tu primera resaca. Ahora ve a ponerte unos pantalones antes de que Sam, Kevin y Charlie vuelvan de la tienda."

Así que no iban a hablar de la noche anterior. Eso le venía bien a Castiel.

El resto de la mañana es opacada por el hallazgo de la ausencia de Crowley de la mazmorra, y luego la tarde es ocupada por restaurar y mejorar todas las salas del bunker. Castiel está con Dean la mayoría de esas horas, y ellos se las arreglan para mantener cierta distancia entre ellos todo el tiempo.

Cuando regresa a su habitación después de haber terminado, se sienta en su cama y se agacha para desatarse las botas. Le gusta quitarse los zapatos, librar sus pies de las pesadas botas. También le gusta andar descalzo, sentir el frío suelo del bunker bajo sus pies.

Castiel descubre durante este breve momento a solas que ha mantenido su resolución. No ha hecho nada que muestre sus sentimientos por Dean en todo el día. Ha cumplido su meta. Debería sentirse orgulloso, pero en su lugar piensa en el camino sin fin que le queda por delante, otros días despertándose humano y teniendo que luchar con sus sentimientos, y simplemente se siente cansado.

La mañana siguiente es mejor en algunos sentidos, porque Castiel no tiene resaca, pero peor en otros, porque pasó gran parte de la noche mirando a la oscuridad, incapaz de dormir. Al menos ahora es una hora aceptable para estar despierto, y habrá café en la cocina. Por el camino a la cocina cruza la biblioteca, y descubre que hay música emanando del tocadiscos. Hay un piano, una trompeta, algo de percusión, y un hombre cantando sobre azaleas. Castiel identifica el género como jazz.

Dean y Charlie ya están en la cocina cuando llega. Charlie está sentada en la mesa con una taza de café, y Dean está en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno de nuevo. También está gesticulando con una espátula.

"Tío, acepté la televisión y la videoconsola, pero esto-,"

"No me lo creo," dice Charlie. "Eres un hipster."

Castiel no sabe lo que es un hipster, pero Dean parece escandalizado ante la acusación.

"¡No soy un hipster! Sólo – ¡si no está roto, no lo arregles!"

"¡No estoy diciendo de deshacernos del tocadiscos! ¡El tocadiscos mola! Pero podríamos ponerle altavoces, y de verdad, sería tan fácil conectarle mi iPod –sabes, es una opción – y entonces podríamos tener ambas, la vieja tecnología y la nueva, y podría conectar los altavoces a la tele así podríamos tener el sonido alrededor cuando viéramos pelis y –hola, Cas."

Dean se gira para mirarle también. "Hola," dice. Charlie mira entre ellos y no dice nada.

"Estáis discutiendo sobre el tocadiscos," dice Castiel.

"Si," dice Dean. Se gira de nuevo para girar las tortitas en la sartén. Le dirige sus siguientes palabras a las tortitas también. "y de cómo está en una condición inmaculada y no necesitamos cambiarlo."

Charlie mira hacia Castiel como si él pudiera ofrecerle algo de apoyo, pero aparentemente falla en la tarea. "Eso no es lo que estaba sugiriendo, ¡y lo sabes! No tenemos que cambiar el tocadiscos para conectarle un iPod. ¡Ambos, Dean! ¡Podemos tener ambos!"

Las cejas de Dean se juntan por un momento, y entonces cede con un suspiro. "Énfasis en la parte de "nunca quise" en lo de 'hermana pequeña que nunca quise'. ¿Quieres tortitas, Cas?" Dean llena un plato con tortitas y se lo ofrece, pero Castiel se lo pasa a Charlie, quien ha estado esperando más.

"Me adoras," dice Charlie. Ella coge el plano y pone algo de sirope de arce sobre las tortitas, y entonces sale de la cocina y se va a la biblioteca.

Castiel aún está pensando en la conversación, pero un momento después, mientras Dean está haciendo volar un segundo set de tortitas, piensa que lo ha entendido. "Te gustan las máquinas que puedes arreglar con tus manos. Cosas viejas. Cosas mecánicas."

Dean asiente. "Y a Charlie le gusta esa mierda de la misteriosa era espacial que funciona a base de unos y ceros."

Cuando Dean termina un tercer set de tortitas para sí mismo, cubre el bol con la masa de tortitas y lo pone en la nevera, luego ambos cogen sus platos para dirigirse a la biblioteca. El plato de Charlie está sobre la larga mesa rectangular, sus tortitas casi sin tocar, y Charlie está arrodillada frente al tocadiscos. "Ya tuvimos a Louis," dice. "¿Qué queréis ahora? Oh, Sarah Vaughan, ¿Qué tal eso?"

Castiel no tiene ni idea de quiénes son, y Dean se encoge de hombros, así que Charlie elige por ellos. "La primera canción es "How high the moon," la cual me encanta, así que la pongo."

Dean y Charlie vuelven a entrar en una entretenida discusión sobre música y tecnología, y después se pasan a las películas que les gustaría ver más con el sonido extendido, y Castiel les deja hablar. Él escucha a Sarah Vaughan cantar. La letra expresa soledad, un tipo de exilio, y no parece tener una parte alegre para nada.

_"En algún lugar hay música,_

_Una vaga melodía,_

_En algún lugar hay un cielo,_

_Cuan alta la luna,_

_Le noche más oscura brillaría_

_Si volvieras pronto a mí,_

_Hasta que lo hagas, seguiré mi corazón,_

_Cuan alta la luna…"_

La atención de Castiel vuelve a la conversación de la mesa cuando Dean salta "¿Llevaste a Cas a ver Star Trek sin mí?"

Charlie se encoge de hombros disculpándose. "Teníamos que matar el tiempo de algún modo," dice, "y necesitábamos algo energizante, ¿sabes?"

Para Castiel ya es familiar esta estrategia conversacional, en la que Charlie dice "nosotros" pero a veces significa "Castiel". Es transparente y un poco innecesario, pero se retiene de hacer ese comentario. Dean está fuertemente afectado porque Castiel ya haya visto esa película, lo cual no tiene sentido. Charlie también ha notado la expresión de Dean, y se ríe y dice, "Tío, ¿pones pucheros? Podemos ir a verla de nuevo."

Eso parece confortar a Dean, pero sólo un poco. "Si alguno de los dos me spoilea el final – o cualquier otra parte de la película –os daré un puñetazo en el estómago," gruñe.

El teléfono de Charlie vibra sobre la mesa, y cuando lo revisa, dice, "oh mierda, ¿dónde está Kevin?"

"Creo que Sam y él aún están durmiendo," dice Dean. Frunce el ceño durante un segundo, pero Castiel lo ve. No es normal que Sam duerma hasta tarde, las pruebas hicieron estragos en él.

La silla de Charlie chirría contra el suelo cuando se empuja fuera de la mesa y sale a zancadas de la habitación, con el teléfono en la mano. Castiel mira a Dean, pero Dean tampoco parece saber que sucede. El estómago de Castiel se retuerce con anticipación: su tranquila mañana de música y tortitas y conversación insustancial fue una ilusión, por supuesto. Abbadon irrumpió en el bunker ayer para secuestrar a Crowley, Sam está todavía enfermo, y Castiel sigue sin gracia y culpable de la expulsión de toda su raza del Cielo.

Charlie vuelve un momento después con Kevin y Sam arrastrados, ambos mostrando que fueron abruptamente arrancados de sus sueños. La expresión seria de su rostro es una muy poco común. "Tenemos que hablar."

Dean va hacia el tocadiscos y eleva la aguja de la muesca. Charlie deja escapar una risa ante eso. "¿Ves?" le dice a Dean. "Si me hubieras dejado instalarlo, podríamos manejarlo por control remoto."

Sam mira entre ambos y dice, "espera, ¿vas a dejar que Charlie cambie el tocadiscos cuando no me dejaste conectar un iPod al coche?"

"Oh tío, ¡había olvidado eso!" dice Charlie. Ambos Winchesters la miran por el recordatorio de que había leído el evangelio. Castiel se pregunta si debería estudiarse esos libros más cuidadosamente.

Kevin aclara su garganta, mirando al mundo como si fuera el único adulto de la habitación.

"Vale, vale," dice Charlie. Se sienta a la mesa y el resto le imita. "Ok, bueno, Kevin me pidió que buscara a su madre, y he estado buscando en las transmisiones de seguridad de todo el país, y una de ellas ha saltado, y no estoy segura pero es bastante posible que sea ella, y sé que vosotros tenéis demonios que atrapar y ángeles caídos que encontrar, y no queremos entorpeceros. Así que estaba pensando que Kevin y yo podríamos ir a buscar a Linda por nuestra cuenta."

Kevin está mirando a Charlie. "¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Wow, baja el carro," dice Dean al mismo tiempo.

Charlie mira a Kevin. "Somos hermanos ahora," dice sonriendo. "¿Y a quien no le encanta una buena misión?"

"Y bueno, ¿dónde está esa mujer que puede ser Linda, de todos modos?" dice Dean.

Charlie alza su teléfono para que todos puedan ver la pixelada imagen de seguridad. La toma está sacada desde un ángulo alto y la cara de la mujer es pequeña. Castiel nunca conoció a Linda Tran, pero se imagina que podría ser ella. "Un banco en Las Vegas," dice Charlie. "¿Qué tal tu cara de póker, Kevin?"

"Engañé a Crowley cuando me tenía secuestrado," dice Kevin inexpresivo.

"Así que muy buena, entonces."

"Ok, así que quieres ir a Las Vegas a ayudar a Kevin a encontrar a su madre," dice Sam.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" dice Dean. "¿Tienes algo más por dónde seguir?"

"No mucho," dice Charlie. "Ella no ha usado ninguna de sus tarjetas de crédito durante meses, pero he hackeado su cuenta de banco y descubierto que hizo un gran retirada –probablemente en efectivo –hace unos meses, así que probablemente ha intentado mantenerse discreta desde entonces."

"De acuerdo," dice Dean. "Tened cuidado. Ok, entonces, Sam puede controlar el fuerte y mejorarse mientras vosotros estéis dónde sea de Las Vegas. Cas y yo iremos a Chicago a ver a un médico que conozco."

Sam junta las cejas. "¿Para hacer qué, exactamente?"

"Te lo dije, necesito ver a Tessa."

"Tienes que estar muerto para eso," puntúa Sam.

"Conozco a un tío," dice Dean.

"Lo siento," interrumpe Charlie, "¿podemos volver a la parte dónde tu plan es suicidarte?"

"Sólo temporalmente," protesta Dean. "Ya lo he hecho antes."

La conversación se hace difícil de seguir después de eso, porque Sam dice "Dean-," y Charlie dice "espera, ¿ extraño tío en la trastienda de la carnicería?" y Kevin dice "¿Qué coño?" Castiel se encuentra hablando sobre todos ellos. "No hay ninguna razón para que Dean muera," dice, y todos le miran. "Es mi culpa," explica Castiel. "Yo debería ser quien lo arregle."

Tarda un momento en captar todas las reacciones. Dean dice "Cas-," y Sam pone una mano en el brazo de Dean para impedir que se lance hacia delante, y Charlie roda los ojos y dice "Oh, como si eso fuera una gran mejora del plan original," y Kevin simplemente suspira.

"Tiene sentido," insiste Castiel.

"Mira, no tenemos muchas opciones," dice Dean, dirigiéndose a Sam, Charlie y Kevin. "No conocemos ninguna otra entrada al Cielo. Alguien tiene que contactar con una parca, y eso significa morir –sólo por corto tiempo – y obviamente debería ser yo." Castiel comienza a protestar, y Dean alza una mano. "O Cas."

"Lo dices extremadamente tranquilo," observa Sam. "¿Qué vais a hacer, echar una moneda al aire?"

"Sí, cualquier cosa, algo como eso," dice Dean.

"De acuerdo," dice Sam. "Y mientras quieres que yo me quede aquí y… ¿juegue a videojuegos?"

"Si quieres," se encoge Dean. "Ambos sabemos que no te vas a recuperar rápido, así que ni loco voy a dejar a ese matasanos inyectarte veneno. Tú te quedas por aquí, mejoras, intenta encontrar señales de Abbadon, investiga, ya sabes…sé Bobby."

Sam mira escéptico ante esa sugerencia, pero no contradice a Dean.

"¿Hemos acabado aquí?" pregunta Dean, mirando a todos en la mesa. "Empecemos a empacar."

Su pequeño grupo se dispersa. Charlie recoge sus platos de desayuno de la mesa y va a la cocina. Castiel nota que Sam y Kevin van a la cocina también, seguramente en busca de desayuno, y se lamenta de que los cinco no hubiesen podido disfrutar del momento de calma de la mañana. Pero no puede quedarse, porque tiene que encontrar a Dean.

Cas no podía dejarlo tranquilo lo suficiente, por supuesto. Tenía que seguir a Dean pasillo abajo, haciendo preguntas.

"¿Lo decías en serio, lo de echar una moneda?"

Dean se para y se gira, suspirando. "No," dice. Su completa intención es noquear a Cas o atarlo a su habitación de motel o lo que sea que lo mantenga alejado del Dr. Robert, pero se salta esa parte.

Dean intenta no mirar a Cas, porque Cas parece tan podidamente suplicante. "Dean, es mi culpa, tienes que dejarme arreglarlo-,"

"Dije que ayudaría, y así es como ayudo." _Si tengo que verte morir una vez más, aunque sea temporal, te lo juro por Dios, me matará._ "Tessa me conoce, hay una posibilidad mayor de que me haga un favor."

"¡Ese no es el punto, Dean! No puedo pedirte que mueras, aunque sea temporalmente, por algo que es completamente culpa mía."

"Está bien, Cas," dice. Incluso intenta hacer una pequeña broma sobre ello. "Lo he hecho antes. Incluso más veces que tú."

Cas no lo está tomando. Arruga las cejas. "¿Si quiera tienes un plan más allá de morir y tratar de convencer a Tessa de que te ayude?"

"Perdona, ¿tienes un plan mejor?"

"Dean, sólo quiero hablar de ello, no entiendo por qué-,"

_Porque estoy enamorado de ti, y es una puta mierda_. "¿Quieres saber por qué, Cas?" ríe Dean y sale de su garganta seca y rasposa, y eso es todo, se le acabó la paciencia. "Todo lo que tú haces es marcharte –y morir – ¡y ya estoy harto de eso!"

Y se figura que ese es un momento genial para largarse, y lo hace.

Si Sam había pensado que Dean y Cas no eran muy sutiles con sus largas miradas, eran aun menos sutiles con sus peleas. En serio, ¿no podrían ir a una habitación con una puerta cerrada en lugar de hacerlo en medio del corredor? Mira a Charlie y Kevin y suspira.

"¡Eso no!" dice Kevin.

"Así que," dice Charlie mirando a Sam. "¿Con cual emocionalmente constipado montón de problemas en forma de hombre quieres hablar? ¿'Hablar' alias 'recoger los pedazos'?"

Sam suspira. "¿Qué demonios?" dice. "Elijo a Cas esta vez. Quizás funciona diferente."

Sam encuentra a Cas en el tejado, un apropiado y melodramático lugar para enfurruñarse. Se sienta al lado de Cas, quien está mirando a algún punto en el horizonte. El sol de mediodía está descendiendo y el cielo está lo suficientemente azul para hundirse en él. "¿Estás bien?"

"La gente sólo pregunta eso cuando sospecha que la respuesta en no."

Sam se traga una réplica. Recuerda otras conversaciones como esta –"no hagas preguntas estúpidas" y "por supuesto, ese es un aspecto primario de tu personalidad, así que a veces lo ignoro." - De nuevo ¿Por qué escogió a Cas? ¿Por qué siquiera se molesta? "Así que tú solías ser capaz de… sentir un montón de cosas sobre Dean, ¿cierto?" pregunta. Cas nunca reveló cuanto podía leer de sus mentes, y Sam sospecha que no fue por un simple error de omisión.

"¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que Dean no puede 'sentir' nada sobre ti? Todo lo que él conoce es porque se lo dices, y quizás lo que puede suponer por tus expresiones y tu lenguaje corporal, lo cual probablemente no es mucho."

"¿Crees que él de verdad me culpa por _morir_?"

"¿Eso es lo que dijo?"

"Más o menos. Dijo que lo único que hago es marcharme y morir."

Dean no está haciendo nada de esto más fácil. "No creo que te culpe por_ morir_, Cas. Pero por marcharte, si, puede. Tienes un hábito de desaparecer, o lo tenías, en todo caso."

Cas no tiene respuesta para eso. Sam puede sentir el sudor en su nuca. Le hace preguntarse si sentarse aquí fuera en el calor del verano era una forma de autoinfringirse castigo para Cas.

"Escucha, sé que no quieres mi consejo, pero hay te lo dejo igualmente. Parte del trabajo de ser humano es que tú tienes que descubrir como se siente la gente a partir de sus palabras, sus expresiones y sus acciones. Sería genial que la gente dijera siempre exactamente lo que pasa por su mente, pero la mayoría no lo hace, especialmente mi hermano. Y otra parte de ser humano es que tienes que entender que todo el mundo alrededor tuyo está intentando hacer exactamente lo mismo contigo. Nadie puede ver dentro de tu cabeza. Nadie puede sentir lo que tú sientes. Tienes que ser claro."

Sam espera que Cas lo despache entonces, y se pregunta si el largo silencio es su señal para irse. Pero entonces Cas habla de nuevo. "¿Y si lo que sientes es algo que no deberías sentir?"

Oh, así es como van a jugar, con el "Y si." Cas podría haber usado también él _tengo un amigo._ El tiempo es caliente como fuego y Sam no tiene paciencia para esto. "Créeme, Cas," dice. "no es así."

"¿Cómo sabes cómo me siento? Y si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué Dean no?"

"Dean está lidiando con su propia mierda. Lo sé porque tengo ojos y contra mi buen juicio, a veces os observo a los dos."

Por primera vez en la conversación, Cas se gira hacia él, parpadeando sus azules ojos. Dean probablemente ha escrito sensibleros poemas sobre ellos en secreto. Si tan sólo Sam pudiera encontrar alguno y mostrárselo a Cas, podrían resolver este estilo de _tanto lío para nada_, y llegar a la etapa feliz.

"De todas formas, parece ser que vosotros dos vais a estar encerrados en el coche por varias horas mañana," Sam de repente está agradecido de haber sido excluido de su pequeño viaje por carretera, "así que buena suerte con eso."

Charlie no se había esperado pasar mucho de su tiempo haciendo control de daños de sentimientos. Se había imaginado que pasaría unos días en el bunker y ayudaría a los chicos siendo la encantadora y genial hacker y atraparían demonios y ayudarían a los ángeles, y salvarían el mundo. Entonces, de nuevo, probablemente debería haberse esperado esto, dado que los libros de Carver Edlund eran a partes iguales demonios y sentimientos.

Dean no está en su habitación. Lo encuentra en la sala de tiro. Se mantiene atrás y le mira masacrar con esmero el blanco durante minutos. Ella normalmente deja salir su ira en blancos virtuales, pero disparar un arma real es probablemente más satisfactorio. Cuando Dean termina y baja el arma, ella dice alto, "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Dean se quita las protecciones de los oídos y los ojos y se gira. "¿Tú que crees?"

"Creo que apestas al hablar de tus sentimientos, y que Cas apesta aún más que tú, y si yo no fuera vuestra amiga, esto sería gracioso."

La mirada que le dio Dean podría matar.

"Uh…discúlpame por mi hipotético mundo alternativo en dónde me divierte tu dolor."

"¿Para que has venido, Charlie?"

"Para ver como estabas."

"Ok, ya me has visto, hemos acabado."

"Bien," dice. "Yo no quiero hablar sobre tu cosa con Cas, tampoco." Se gira para salir de la sala de tiro.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a la cosa dónde casi me golpea hasta matarme, rompe un control mental para detenerse, y entonces desaparece? ¿Esa cosa?"

_Pillado_. Joder, eso había sido fácil. También, _demonios._ Cas le había contado sobre lo del control mental, pero unos grandes detalles se habían perdido durante la recapitulación. No le extraña que las cosas estén extra tensas. Charlie sigue andando fuera de la sala de tiro, porque puede escuchar a Dean dejar su pistola y seguirla.

"¿Estás rebatiendo mi uso de la palabra 'cosa'?"

"Rebato cada maldito aspecto de eso."

"Entonces, ¿qué si no es, si no es una 'cosa'?" están en la escalera ahora, las voces chocando contra las duras paredes.

"No lo sé, joder."

Ella se para dos escalones sobre él y mira sobre su hombro. Dean le frunce el ceño, así que intenta ser amable con ello. "En realidad, creo que un poco sí lo sabes."

"Él no."

Dean es increíblemente adorable cuando hace pucheros, pero no puede hacer más que desacelerar. Pone una mano arriba. "¿Has intentado –no sé, sólo es una sugerencia, una idea salvaje que se me ocurre, así que párame si es demasiado para ti – decírselo?"

"¿Estás siendo una cretina conmigo a propósito o te sale natural?"

"Vamos, Dean. ¿Qué quieres de él? Esperas que él esté bien con esto, ¿de primeras? Él ha pasado los últimos cuatro millones de años o lo que sea siendo un ángel del señor. No estoy diciendo que tengas que cogerle la mano para todo –y esto es una metáfora, aunque siendo serios, tú completamente quieres coger su mano de forma literal –de todos modos, no tienes que hacer todo el trabajo, algo está en sus manos, pero quizás podrías, no sé, ¿poner unas cuantas frases juntas? 'Ey, Cas, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero creo que es posible que esté enamorado de ti, ¿yo también te gusto, escribe si o no?' o si la palabra a- es demasiado temible, puede ir con algo más casual, como 'ey, ¿por qué no pegas tu cara junto a mi cara y lo hacemos un rato?' y bueno, ya he acabado de darte consejos sobre ello, porque parece que vas a explotar."

"Realmente tienes que trabajar en la impresión que tienes de mi" es todo lo que dice Dean, así que Charlie lo toma como una victoria y trota escaleras arriba.

A Sam le gustan las bibliotecas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo creciendo en bibliotecas escolares y públicas, tanto para hacer investigación como para escapar de su padre. Le gusta el silencio, las montones ordenados, y la diversidad de gente que te encuentras en bibliotecas –bibliotecarias amables, escandalosos adolescentes, profesores agobiados, sin techo buscando refugio del frío – abiertas al público.

La biblioteca de Los Hombres de Letras era tranquila, ordenada –o estarían ordenados, una vez acabara con ellos –pero carecía de público, y Sam se sorprende extrañando eso. Y en esa mañana, con Charlie y Kevin en su misión de encontrar a Linda, y Dean y Cas en su camino de hacer quien-sabe-qué para reabrir el Cielo, el bunker no es tranquilo, sino siniestramente silencioso.

Y a Sam le gusta salir de la casa entonces. Puede que se esté recuperando de una enfermedad, pero no está postrado en cama, por amor de Dios. Aún puede salir.

La biblioteca pública de Lebanon es diminuta, llevada por un bibliotecario y sólo abierta por las mañanas. Sam está impresionado de que un pueblo tan pequeño como Lebanon siquiera tenga una biblioteca. También, tiene una impresionante institución cívica al lado, pero Sam quiere ir a algún lugar donde allá algo más de gente. Ir más lejos también le ofrece el adicional beneficio del anonimato. Así que en su coche alquilado –un gris 2011 Chevy Impala que haría a Dean blanquecer del horror –cruza la carretera estatal de Nebraska y se dirige a Hastings.

La biblioteca pública de Hastings es un gran edificio, hecho de nuevos ladrillos y cristales. Tiene luz natural en su interior, y Sam se registra para un carné de biblioteca que probablemente nunca usará con la agradable canosa mujer de la recepción. Él no es residente, así que le cuesta dinero, pero paga, por deseo de participar en esta institución pública como una persona normal y algo de culpa por todas esas bibliotecas públicas que ha utilizado y nunca ha pagado. Entonces encuentra una buena mesa junto a una ventana y extiende sus libros para comenzar a leer sobre Abbadon. Es lento, un trabajo difícil, pero le hace feliz que cada pocos minutos pase gente por ahí, buscando algo que leer o simplemente disfrutando del lugar, como él.

Una persona en particular pasa junto a él dos veces.

Lo nota porque ella taconea. Tiene tacones altos, unos largos y negros tacones. Cuando pasa la primera vez, Sam piensa que es un calzado inapropiado para una biblioteca. A la segunda, se da cuenta que ella también lleva una pegada falda de tubo y empieza a sentirse cohibido por su propia camisa a cuadros y sus deshilachados pantalones.

Ella no vuelve a pasar por ahí en unas horas, y él casi la olvida. Entonces ella se detiene al otro lado de la mesa, inclinándose, el encaje de su blusa bermellón de seda escurriéndose –Sam no está mirando bajo su blusa, para nada. ¿Quién es él, Dean? (Pero joder, la vista es majestuosa.)

"¿Ese es uno nuestro?"

Ella está mirando al gran tomo encuadernado en cuero bajo sus manos. Ella está mirando su libro y él está mirando su escote. Genial. "Uh," dice. "Es mío, yo lo traje. Para investigar. Soy un…estudiante de doctorado."

Antes de que su mirada se dirija a su cara, se fija que ella tiene una etiqueta aparentemente oficial colgada de su cuello. Está colocada de forma clara, pero mientras ella estaba inclinada intentando leer su libro, no pudo verla. Pero ella es una bibliotecaria.

Una bibliotecaria con gafas de montura negra y una sonrisa de mil vatios. Tiene unos grandes ojos marrones y su cara está enmarcada por un brillante flequillo negro. El resto de su pelo, acorde a su falda de tubo, sus tacones y su blusa de seda, está atado en un perfecto moño tras ella. De un modo incongruente, también tiene un aro plateado en la nariz.

_Por favor, no seas un demonio_, piensa.

"¿En Lincoln?" dice ella.

"Si," dice, distraído.

"Obteniendo un doctorado en…¿qué exactamente?" ella da la vuelta y se coloca en su lado de la mesa ahora, está inclinando ojeando su libro sobre caballeros del infierno, y mierda, debió haber parado esto antes. "Esto es viejo," dice apreciativamente, y ahora está tocando el libro, y tiene unas manos realmente bonitas, morenas, esbeltas y elegantes.

"Cristo," dice. Deja salir una tos, pero ella le mira extraño. No es un demonio al menos. "Antropología," dice. "Mi trabajo es sobre… creer en lo sobrenatural. Demonios, ángeles, cosas como esas."

Su credencial está en un mal ángulo todavía y no puede ver su nombre. "Eso suena guay. Tienes que contarme de tu trabajo alguna vez."

"No es tan interesante como suena," dice Sam. Intenta echarla del rastro –eso es, en realidad, mucho más interesante de lo que suena –pero desearía no tener que hacerlo. Sam sabe, internamente, que esto es sólo porque ella es muy, muy guapa. Pero también es porque es bibliotecaria. A Sam le gustan las bibliotecas. Y le gustan las bibliotecarias también.

Ella sigue curvada sobre el libro, tratando de descifrar alguna de las estrechas letras góticas o la pobre escritura de latín. Sam tuvo un montón de problemas con ambas durante toda la mañana. Mientras ella está inclinada, Sam se fija en su nuca, justo encima de su espina dorsal pero debajo de su pelo, hay una enredadera bajando por su piel. Es un rizo de alguna planta, y desaparece bajo su espina, enterrada en la espalda. Ella tiene un tattoo. Él quiere ver más.

Ella se da cuenta de lo que está mirando y le lanza una brillante sonrisa. Merece la pena ser descubierto. Oh, Dios, está tan jodido. "Vas a tener que invitarme a cenar primero."

Piensa en Amelia durante un segundo, espera que sea feliz dónde sea que esté. Piensa cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Sólo han pasado unos pocos meses, pero entre casi morir y lidiar con otro desastre sobrenatural que cambió el mundo, se siente como si hubieran sido años. "Ni siquiera sé tu nombre."

Ella coge su credencial entre el pulgar y un perfectamente cuidado dedo índice y se la muestra. Parece poco impresionada con sus habilidades de observación. La chapa dice _Rosa Velazquez_. "Te toca," dice.

_Mierda_, piensa, _intentémoslo de nuevo._

"Sam Winchester."

"Encantada de conocerte, Sam." Sonríe y se marcha, sus tacones repiqueteando mientras camina.

Sam trabaja en la biblioteca al día siguiente de nuevo. Y al siguiente, y al próximo después de este. Es consciente de que está siendo un poco ridículo, pero el bunker está vacío y no le importa conducir. No la ve las primeras dos veces. Rosa viene a verle al tercer día, y pone un café para llevar en la mesa contigua a la suya. Sus uñas son doradas hoy. "Esta soy yo comprándote café para que así no sea raro cuando vayamos a cenar," dice. Tiene otro café para llevar en la otra mano del que da un sorbo.

"Así que si me bebo este café, estaré firmando un contrato que me obliga a llevarte a cenar, ¿es eso?"

"Esa es una forma extremadamente legal de ver las cosas, Sam."

"Sabes como es, Rosa. Seis semillas de granada te ponen cinco meses en el Hades. Un café con leche te lleva a…?"

"Dónde sea que te lleve el café con leche –y no estoy prometiéndote nada –será mejor que seis meses en el Infierno."

_Puedes decir eso de nuevo_, no lo dice.

"Y no me llames Rosa," dice. "Sólo mis padres me llaman así. Los demás me llaman Rosie. Suena a anciana, lo sé, pero me gusta."

"Gracioso. Todos me llaman Sam, excepto mi hermano mayor, que me llama Sammy."

"Que mono, 'Sammy'." Aprieta los labios, casi en una sonrisa. Lleva un vestido violeta hoy, con los mismos tacones. Su pelo sigue estando en un moño. Se pregunta cuan largo es.

"¿Siempre llevas esos zapatos?" pregunta.

"Nunca sabes cuando tienes que apuñalar a un revoltoso cliente en el cuello," dice, y Sam pasa un segundo evaluando el potencial de unos zapatos para hacer un daño mortal antes de darse cuenta que ella está bromeando. Oh si. Gente normal. "También me ayudan a llegar a las estanterías altas. Y me hacen lucir condenadamente bien."

"Será mejor que me tome ese café," dice, secretamente de acuerdo con su último comentario. "No quiero ser acuchillado en el cuello por el tacón de un zapato."

"Muy bien," dice. "No quieras que en tú lápida se lea "TMD"."

Le toma otro segundo comprender que es una broma de estudiantes de grado –ella quiere decir 'Todo menos disertación'. Cierto, él es un estudiante de grado. Una persona normal. "Mi necrológica sería más triste," dice. "'Muerto en un trágico zapato-apuñalamiento en una biblioteca, dejando atrás a un encantadoramente retardado hermano mayor'." Casi continúa la lista con 'un irascible exángel, un malhumorado profeta adolescente, y una hacker listilla lesbiana', pero se detiene. Ya está un poco sorprendido de haberle hablado a Rosie sobre Dean.

Rosie parpadea hacia él por un instante, shock y tristeza pasando por su cara. Sam se da cuenta que es porque su necrológica no incluye a otros miembros familiares, lo que es admitir que sus padres están muertos. Probablemente es un poco pronto para ese tipo de cosas.

"Cuéntame, Sam," dice, tan casualmente que sabe que es una pregunta real. "¿Qué hace un estudiante de Lincoln en mi biblioteca en Hastings? ¿No tenéis una biblioteca mejor allí?"

"Uh," dice. "En realidad vivo en Lebanon, Kansas." _Ahí vamos con la verdad otra vez_, piensa. Tiene que tener más cuidado.

"Centro geográfico bajo 48," dice, y él asiente. "¿Qué te llevó ahí? ¿Creer en la invasión sobrenatural en Lebanon o algo?"

_No tienes ni idea._ "Mi hermano vive allá," dice. "El alquiler es barato."

Ella hace un sonido que puede ser tomado como asentimiento, pero también con algo de escepticismo. Sam no quiere que haga más preguntas, pero tampoco quiere que se vaya. "¿Eres de por aquí?"

Ella sonríe. "Bebe tu café, Sammy," dice. "Y vuelve al trabajo."

Tiene intención de protestar que ella es la que le está despistando del trabajo, pero para cuando empieza a decir algo, ella ya se está alejando, el final de su vestido enredándose en sus rodillas.

La siguiente vez que Sam llega a la biblioteca, espía a Rosie sentada en la recepción a través de la puerta de cristal, entonces se gira y va a pedir café. Compra un café con leche, porque es lo que ella le llevó, y espera que sea el pedido correcto. Lo coloca en el escritorio y le sonríe.

Ella mira al café y luego a él. Hoy lleva un traje gris de tres piezas a medida, pero la chaqueta está en el respaldo de la silla. Bajo su chaleco, su camiseta es de un brillante rojo. Su pelo está recogido atrás de nuevo. Sam no puede ver sus pies tras el escritorio, pero apostaría todo el dinero de su cartera a que lleva los tacones. Todos los demás bibliotecarios vienen a trabajar en pantalones y deportivas. "Un movimiento interesante," dice.

"Creo que 'gracias' es lo habitual."

Ella saca un papel de factura de la máquina y escribe en él. Tiene una gran y circular letra. Es una dirección.

"¿Alguna vez te sientes sobrevestida, Rosie?"

Ella sonríe. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres quitarme la ropa?"

Sam es descubierto con la boca medio abierta, inseguro de qué decir. ¿Necesita defenderse? ¿Ella quiere que le quite la ropa? Sam siente que se está riendo de él, aun cuando todo lo que ella está haciendo es sonreírle.

"La respuesta es no, por supuesto. Me gusta pensar que todo el mundo está poco cubierto. Excepto tú, deberías llevar mucha menos ropa."

"Yo, um-," _Dios_, no se habías sonrojado en años. Quizás no desde que tenía veintitrés años y Madison arrugó su ropa interior frente a él y él no debería estar pensando en eso. Rosie le salva de sí mismo ofreciéndole el trozo de papel. La forma en la que le tiende su muñeca y mantiene el papel entre el pulgar y el índice es tan formal y elegante como la forma en la que viste, lo cual es completamente extraño con todas sus bromas sobre apuñalar a clientes y desnudarle. Él toma el papel y mira la dirección. No es en Hastigns, es en Lincoln. Eso conduciendo es el doble de largo. Ella toma un sorbo de su café y le mira. "El sábado, a las 6. Nudismo opcional."

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy bromeando, Sam. Puedes vestirte como siempre."

"¿Qué es esto?" dice.

"Tú aparece y te dejaré comprarme una cerveza después de eso. Quizás incluso cenar, si no estás demasiado asustado para eso."

Sintiéndose insultado, Sam se recupera y redescubre su habilidad para ligar. "Oh, ¿me dejarás? ¿Me concederás tal privilegio?"

Ella sonríe brillantemente. "Gracias por el café, Sam."


End file.
